


This must be crazy love

by ItsBaejinjja



Category: MAGNUM (Korea Band), TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: 2hoon, DoHwan, GonSuk, HaJeongwoo, Keidam, M/M, Mahiyoshi, Yeonbin, mashikyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsBaejinjja/pseuds/ItsBaejinjja
Summary: 『 In which a korean guy named Kim Junkyu happen to meet two lost japanese foreigner in the middle of myeongdong. 』





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Notice : This story contains fluff and YGTB ships such as Mashikyu, Hajeongwoo, Keidam, Dohwan, 2hoon, Gonsuk, Yeonbin, Mahiyoshi, and many more. Sorry for the wrong grammars and such, english is not my first language. I hope you can bear with me. Support all Ygtb trainees, Treasure 13, Treasure, and Magnum!❤

"Junkyu hyung, have you think about what i told you last night?" yedam, his long time friend, ask him early in the morning.

"Cut it yedamie, i won't and i will never okay?" he answered whole heartedly.

"But hyung it would be a great exposure." doyoung the youngest among their circle of friends added.

"Oh please, not you too doyoung." junkyu said in frustration.

"Why are you so against the idea of it kyu?" his hyung, hyunsuk asked before taking a bite of the hot cake made by the mother of the group, byounggon.

"Dad, would definitely kill me if i disobeyed him this time." junkyu answered as he sat down beside his Seunghun hyung.

"Then why are you still alive? You disobeyed him a lot of times, how come he haven't killed you?" Seunghun questioned with a smirk plastered on his handsome face.

"Ah hyung." junkyu sulk as he swallowed the hotcake.

"Just agree hyung, if you will join, i'll join too." Jeongwoo added as he opened the refrigerator behind them.

"Ah jinjja jeongwoo yah, don't you have food on your dorm with yeongue?" Byounggon ask while laughing.

"We don't have anything but spoiled milk hyung." Yoonbin answered as he entered the dormitory.

"You guys are literally here every morning, why don't we just live in one dorm?" junkyu ask

"Yeah as if 10 people would fit in this dorm hyung." Junghwan appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey kids where's Yeongue?" Seunghun ask the new arrived males.

"He's in the library doing his assignment hyung, he told me he'll eat at the cafeteria once he's done." Yoonbin explained

Junkyu immediately finish his breakfast and bid goodbye to his friends. Junkyu is currently studying at Seoul University of Arts together with his long time friends.

SUA is a boarding school though the place where they stay during school days doesn't seem like a boarding house. The school buildings are separated from the dormitory, the dorms are not that far from the school buldings, you can say its 10 minutes walk and it look more likely a subdivision. Six to Seven people can stay in one house. They usually go home to their families or hometown on weekends depending on the work load.

As for junkyu, he doesn't go home that often. There is no good reason to go home as what he always keep in mind.

Just like what he often do every morning, junkyu goes to the practice room to enhance his piano skills, he's been practising really hard this past few months.

His main goal is to be the University's representative to the upcoming National Piano Competiton among the Universities in Seoul.

Junkyu sat down infront of the piano and started playing the song that he prepared for the pre-evaluation, he's been mastering this song for a month now yet he is still nervous, thinking that his talent and skills might not be enough for him to be chosen as the University's representative.

The piano's sound is interupted when a familiar person entered the room.

"Goodmorning Junkyu!" Jyunhao greeted with a bright smile. Junkyu wave at him.

"Morning, what is it this time?" Junkyu ask playfully.

"Hmm let me see, oh, Virgo, My lucky tablet shows that this week is your luckiest week hyung. You will meet your destiny!" Jyunhao answered with a giggle

Junkyu furrows his eyebrows.

"Your predictions are getting worse day by day, last week you told me YG will call me for an audition and yet it didn't happen." he answered

"Hyung this is just a guide for our fortune, don't depend your life on it. Plus hyung, trust me. I think it will come true this time, i can feel it. You will meet your destiny." Jyunhao explained

"Yeah yeah whatever, im so done with your chinese sheez about future, love, destiny blah blah blah." Junkyu replied while shaking his head in disbelief.

"But im not a chinese hyung, im a taiwanese." the latter answered

"Yeah whatever. And don't call me hyung we are literally both 19 years old." he answered shortly.

Destiny? What kind of joke is that lol. Junkyu thinks.

"Not gonna, im still going to call you hyung, anyways just what i am saying, you might not believe me but i swear your destiny is on his way to meet you."

"Oh, he's a he?" junkyu ask in curiosity.

"Hehe, i thought you're not interested?" jyunhao ask while smiling in a teasing manner

"You're ridiculous, im just surprised that its a he. I'm straight dude." junkyu defended.

"Yeah straight as a circle." Jihoon butt in who suddenly entered the practice room with Seunghun carrying their bags.

Seunghun and Jyunhao laugh at the witty remark.

"Shut up, doesn't mean that you and seunghun hyung, hyunsuk hyung and byounggun hyung, doyoung and dohwan, yoonbin and yeongue are dating then i am also doing the same." junkyu answered.

"Chill, you're too defensive kyu. But who knows maybe jyunhao is right?" seunghun said while wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

"What kind of nonsense is that, i will never date a he." he stated.

"Yeah, i'll wait until you choke while swallowing your own words." jyunhao replied.

"Anyways, im going hyung. I still have class, i only stop by to tell junkyu hyung his fortune for this week." the latter added.

"Bye bye and you're not a freaking fortune teller Jyunhao, so quit that nonsense." Jihoon replied.

"How can you say that to him baby, he literally told me last year that you're my destiny." seunghun stated while smiling widely.

"You jerk, did you date me because of what he said?" Jihoon asked with furrow eyebrows.

"Ofcourse not baby, i already know that you're my destiny the moment i laid my eyes on your beautiful face." seunghun answered with a playful smile plastered on his face.

"Ewwww" Jyunhao and Junkyu said in unison.

"That's it im leaving, i can't afford to stay in a room with a chinese pseudo fortune teller and a disgusting cringe-worth couple." Junkyu stated and started to walk out of the practice room earning a defensive exclaim from the three.

"I told you im not a chinese!"  
"We're not a disgusting cringe-worth couple you piece of shi----"  
"Language baby, language."


	2. Myeongdong and Broke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkyu meets Mashiho

➷ **Kim Junkyu**

Should i join or should i not? Fine, imma join. Ugh no junkyu, you're not joining. Just join! No, you're not joining!

 **"Ugh."** i pull my hair in frustration. Why is it so hard to decide?

 **"You know what hyung? Just join us."** jeongwoo stated while sipping on his banana milk.

**"What if----"**

**"Your dad caught you?"** doyoung cut me off by throwing a question.

 **"Yeah."** i answered.

 **"Goodness gracious junkyu, do you really think your dad would go to myeongdong on a saturday night? He's a very busy person, i don't think he has time for that."** seunghun hyung explained.

 **"But what if hyung? What if?"** i shot back.

 **"Ah jinjja Kim Junkyu, he won't okay?! He won't caught us."** Hyunsuk hyung stated.

 **"Fine, but, why myeongdong? Of all the places in seoul why did you choose to go busking and flashmob on myeongdong?"** i ask.

 **"Do you expect us to go busking and flashmob on a cemetery Kim Junkyu?"** jihoon answered in sarcasm.

 **"Very funny hyung."** junghwan replied.

 **"Shut up kid, just finish your banana milk."** jihoon hyung shot back.

 **"Look junkyu hyung, myeongdong is a good place to perform a song and a dance plus there are a lot of people on myeongdong especially on a saturday night."** yedam explained.

 **"Plus the fact that we might get discovered by big companies if ever they saw us perform."** byounggon hyung stated.

 **"And who knows that maybe someone might discover your piano skills and help you to make it big in the music industry."** seunghun hyung added.

I remained in silent, they have a point. I can showcase my piano skills infront of many people. The chance of being discovered is very high with that amount of people who visits myeongdong especially on weekends.

But, what if dad caught me? He is really against even just the idea of me getting into a University of Arts, if it is not for hyung then dad would still push me to enter law school. He would probably kill me if he knew that his son is busking on a public place.

Ah jinjja, this is making me go crazy. What should i do?

 **"You only live once junkyu, why not make the most out of it? That's what i learn when i stayed in Canada before."** yoonbin butt in while holding a tray of colas.

 **"Yeah right, that's how he became a liberated playboy hyung.** _ **Yolo**_ **is his motto."** yeongue stated earning a pout from yoonbin.

Sheez this lovebirds. Respect to the single and innocent people please.

 **"Yah, how can you say that? I only had my eyes on you baby."** yoonbin replied with a wink.

 **"Get a room please."** jeongwoo said earning a light smack on his head from jihoon.

 **"Hey, where did you learn that jeongwoo-ah you're literally 6 years old to my eyes so please remain pure until you turn 18."** jihoon reminded like a panicked mom.

 **"and im literally 15 years old hyung, 3 years to go."** jeongwoo defended.

 **"Shut up and continue eating, will you?"** yeongue stated.

(Time skip)

 **"Yah yah, don't get nervous too much."** jihoon cheered us while we are getting ready to perform.

We're finally in the middle of one of the streets here in myeongdong. I can't believe i let them drag me into this mess. Wish me luck.

Byounggon hyung, seunghun hyung, hyunsuk hyung, yedam, and doyoung are already in their designated places.  I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before i started tapping the piano keys. Its now or never.

(Note : Just imagine that the song they're performing is Energetic by Wanna One, just like what they perform on YGTB episode 4 live group performance. Please take note that Junkyu is playing the piano along with the music accompaniment while the other guys are dancing to the song.)

My heart is beating so fast as i took a deep breath.

" **Junkyu you're handsome!"**  
**"Hyung, don't get nervous!"**  
**"You can do it hyung, fighting!"**

I open my eyes to look at them, i was greeted by a smiling yeongue, yoonbin who mouthed a simple 'fighting', and a jihoon, jeongwoo, and junghwan who are loudly cheering from the crowd.

Right, i can do this. Can i really do this?

 _"Do you know that you look at the floor whenever you are playing piano?"_  
_"_ _You've been playing piano for five years junkyu, where's the confidence?"_  
_"I'm so sick of repeating and telling the same review over and over again."_  
_"When will you learn? Did you even know how to play piano with confidence?"_

**_Am i really a failure just like what professor yang has been telling me?_ **

I can feel that my fingers where trembling for every key that i tap, my heartbeat is louder than the piano sound itself.

_"Junkyu yah, even if i die, i want you to keep going. Please continue to pursue our passion of playing piano okay? Even if the world is against the idea of it. Please keep going my son."_

_**'I will mom, i will keep our promise.'** _

I took a deep breath once again and tap the piano keys with a smile. You can do this junkyu!

Loud cheers filled the area as the hyungs dance together with the rhythm of the piano and the music accompaninent.

I took a glance at the crowd and gave my best smile as i tap the last key of the song and take a deep bow. Claps and loud cheers engulf the area as we finished our performance.

 **"Wooooh! We did well, we did well!"** hyunsuk hyung shouted in excitement as he hug all of us, jeongwoo, jihoon, junghwan, yoonbin and yeongue also join the group hug.

 **"I was really nervous for junkyu back then, i thought he's going to stop playing piano for real due to nervousness."** jihoon stated.

 **"** **I'm so close in doing that jihoon-ah. If only i didn't hear my mom's voice from the back of my head."** i answered, as they all laugh at my honest remark.

 **"Yah, im glad you didn't"** byounggon hyung replied while patting my shoulder.

 **"We did well, we did well"** yedam added as he hug me from behind. I smiled in return.

 **"Where are we going now?"** seunghun hyung ask and stop walking for a while.

 **"Aren't we going to eat hyungs?"** jeongwoo ask back.

 **"Yeah, but where?"** doyoung ask again.

 **"I don't understand why we are all worrying where to eat when in fact there is literally a lot of places we can eat especially that this is myeongdong gays, myeongdong."** yoonbin remarked.

 **"Did you just say gays?"** i asked furrowing my eyebrows.

 **"Aren't we?"** jihoon ask.

 **"Duh, not me."** junghwan answered.  
**"Not me pt.2"** jeongwoo added.

They all look at me with a hopeful eyes.

 **"Well, obviously im straight gays."** i answered with confidence.

 **"Straight as a permanent curve i guess."** jihoon stated and cling to seunghun hyung.

Ah jinjja, this guy. We all agreed to eat at a japanese food chain, since yedam and doyoung keep saying that they are craving for a japanese food.

We went inside and choose a table that 10 people would fit in. The hyungs together with yedam and doyoung are the ones who ordered for the 10 of us.

I opened my sns just in case dad would call and ask on why i didn't go home again this time but there is no new messages as what the notification bar stated. That's a relief.

 **"Hyung."** i heard jeongwoo called who is seating across with me.

 **"Who's hyung are you referring to? Junkyu or me?"** yoonbin ask.

 **"Since you're no fun, i'll just refer to Junkyu hyung."** jeongwoo answered with a teasing smile.

 **"You brat---"** yeongue managed to calm his boyfriend down and pull him into a slight hug.

Jinjja, this young couple.

 **"Back to what am i saying junkyu hyung."** jeongwoo stated

I turn off my sns before looking at him.

 **"Yeah, what is it?"** i ask

He scratches his nape before answering.

 **"Uh, do you perhaps want to go with me to buy some fish shaped ice cream hyung?"** he ask while smiling widely.

 **"Ice cream?! In this cold weather you want to eat a freaking ice cream?"** i ask in disbelief, whats wrong with this kid?

 **"Ah hyung jebaaaal."** he pleaded.

 **"Don't fall for his jebal jebal thingy hyung, prof.yang said last week that cold beverages and ice cream is not good for his throat. It may damage his vocals."** junghwan remark.

I look back and forth to the both of them with jeongwoo holding my arms desperately and junghwan beside me who is holding my shirt tightly.

 **"Yah seriously, both of you back off. And jeongwoo i won't come with you. Quit your ice cream fantasy."** i stated as i removed their hands on me.

 **"Hyung jebaaaal, if you didn't come with me i swear i will tell hyunsuk hyung that you are the one who accidentally broke two of his most expensive lipbalms"** jeongwoo threatened.

My eyes widened at the sudden threat.

 **"YAH! How did you know about that?!"** i ask with a hush tone.

 **"Ha! I know everything hyung, so you better come with me or else i-----"** i didn't let him finish talking and drag him out of the foodchain earning a 'comeback here!' from the three kiddos.

Jeongwoo smiled in victory as we go outside.

 **"You better not tell hyunsuk hyung what i did, you spoiled brat."** i said while leading the walk towards the fished shaped ice cream stall a few block away from the japanese food chain.

I heard jeongwoo cheered from behind.

 **"Don't worry hyung, your secret is safe with me."** he answered with a sly smirk.

Ah this kid is such a pain in the as---

 **"WHAT THE HE-----"** I was about to shout to the random stranger who nearly pushed me to a big pot of boiling fish soup. A freaking boiling fish soup, when the stranger cut me off and suddenly apologize in panic.

 **"OH MY GHAD IM SORRY, IM SORRY, I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN IT. IM SORRY, IM SORRY! PLEASE DON'T GET MAD AT ME!"** the stranger exclaim with a rough korean accent.

" _I'll take back what i said awhile ago. I don't think im straight hyung."_ jeongwoo whispered in my ears with a sly giggle while darting his eyes on a certain tall random stranger.

My mind literally turned blank as i laid my eyes on this cute, fluffy, innocent, precious, big eyed, squishy, smol, japanese guy infront of me

Wait, did i just compliment someone who nearly push me to death? Get a grip Kim Junkyu!

I cleared my throat before speaking. Come one junkyu, shout at him he almost killed you. Tell him that "YOU NEARLY KILLED ME AND THIS IS ALL YOU S-----"

 **"Nah, its fine. I don't mind actually, so what's your name cutie?"** i said while smiling from ear to ear.

I heard jeongwoo coughed from behind as he whispered into my ears.

" _What was that hyung? You sounded like a dirty playboy."_

I didn't listen to what he said, i keep my eyes on this smol japanese dude infront of me.

Are you out of your mind junkyu? He nearly pushed you to a FREAKING BIG POT OF BOILING FISH SOUP.

 **"Uh i, uh i am M-mashiho from japan and uh my friend here is haruto and we are kind of uh uhm hehe how do i say this, uhm lost? We are kind of lost yeah."** he answered as he scratch the back of his head.

 _How cute_. Goodness, Shut up junkyu!

 **"Oh so you guys are lost."** i managed to say.

 _"You literally just repeated what he said hyung."_ i heard jeongwoo whispered from behind still looking at the guy beside this cute mashiho dude.

 **"Yeah, and uh i am really sorry for accidentally pushing you. We are actually in a hurry because our fellow japanese friends might be worried for us this time. Honestly, we have been finding the way out for about 3 hours now."** mashiho explained while looking directly to my eyes.

Why do i feel like my knees are literally going weak? Since when did i start to have a weak bones and muscles?

 **"2 hours and half mashi hyung, if only you didn't insist on watching their perforasdfhjkghjklnoswdc"** Haruto's words were cut off as Mashiho cover his friend's mouth using his hands.

Okay, what was that?

 **"We can help you out actually!"** jeongwoo butt in all of a sudden, still staring at the haruto guy.

 **"Ah really?"** haruto answered with hesitation on his voice.

Woah, his voice is deeper than Han River huh?

 **"Yeah, we know the way out. Do you perhaps want to help you guys grab a taxi so you might as well go home since just like you said a while ago your fellow japanese friends might be worried as of now."** i stated.

 **"That would be a great idea, please do help us. We badly need it."** Mashiho pleaded, i see, he is ball of cuteness.

While walking and leading the way out, jeongwoo and i take turns in explaining the directions and how not to get lost in a crowded place like myeongdong. The two japanese guys nodded and respond attentively to our explanations.

We finally reach the road where the taxis are located. Jeongwoo, called the cab for the japanese guys.

 **"Thank you so much for helping us even though i almost put your life at risk. Koreans are really nice people."** Mashiho stated as he open the door of the taxi.

 **"Nah, its okay. Its fine, its our pleasure to help anyone in need, especially someone as cute as you are"** I answered.

 **"Yeah thanks a lot, wait what?"** Mashiho ask in confusion.

Jeongwoo slightly kick me to the side and face the japanese guys instead.

 **"Hahaha oh please don't mind my hyung, he can be really stupid at times like this. Don't take his words seriously, just think that he is insane."** jeongwoo stated. I glared at him, how dare this brat call me insane?

Mashiho smiled awkwardly and bowed to us once again together with his friend which he introduce as Haruto before entering the cab.

 **"** **Thank you once again."** they both said, jeongwoo and i nodded in response.

 **"Ahjusshi, make sure to bring them home safely, i already take note of your plate number. If anything happens to them, you are the one at fault."** i said while looking at the taxi driver.

The taxi driver laugh at my reminder as he nodded.

 **"Yeah, don't worry, i'll make sure to bring your boyfriends home safe and sound."** the driver answered.

 **"Thanks--- wait what?! Did you just say boyfri----"** jeongwoo was cut off when the driver started the engine as haruto and mashiho mouthed a simple 'thank you' once again as the car window started closing.

Jeongwoo and i look at each other.

 **"Cool"** jeongwoo stated.

 **"All of a sudden we met some random japanese strangers in a crowded street of myeongdong. Just wow."** i added.

 **"I have to agree, you're right hyung. What an interesting night."** he said.

 **"But why do i feel like we are forgetting something at this moment?"** i ask trying to remember what we actually forget.

 **"You're right hyung, why do i feel like----"** his words arw cut off when my phone vibrated.

_ **Byounggon hyung calling........** _

**"OH SHEEZ!"** we both exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Hi guys, this is longer than expected hahaha. Imagine, 2676 words. I really find it so difficult to write things in detail so that all of you can understand. The next chapter would be Mashiho's point of view so that everyone would understand what really happened before the four of them met in the middle of myeongdong. Stay tuned! Sorry for the wrong grammars and typos. Please bear with me, english is not my first language so yeah, i hope you like it! Keep supporting Ygtb trainees, Treasure 13, Treasure, and Magnum!❤


	3. Lost in Myeongdong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mashiho's point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Hi guys, long chapter ahead. Stay tuned! Sorry for the wrong grammars and typos. Please bear with me, english is not my first language so yeah, i hope you'll like it! Keep supporting Ygtb trainees, Treasure 13, Treasure, and Magnum!❤

                      ➷ **Takata Mashiho**

 **"Haru yah, mashi, just take a rest. Hyung will unpack your things.** **"** Kotaro hyung said as we reach our shared room.

Since we are now here at korea, i practice to call them hyung. We arrived just an hour ago, the plane trip is really exhausting even though we just sit all along. Haruto and i are the only ones who arrived at korea today since Yoshinori hyung, keita, asahi, kotaro hyung, and mahiro hyung arrived here at korea a month ago. We left japan late since haruto still have to pass some school requirements that he needed for him to be able to transfer school here at Korea since my school papers are already settled.

" **What do you guys want to eat**?" Yoshinori hyung ask as he unpack my things at the baggage and assembled it at my closet.

 **"I want to eat some samgyupsal hyung"** haruto stated while lying down at his bed lazily.

We finish unpacking and arranging our things when the clock strikes at exactly 3 o'clock, we decided to call for delivery food since we really don't have time to go out and eat on some korean restaurants like what foreigners would do. Maybe later, we are actually planning on visiting myeongdong in the evening. Yoshinori hyung and mahiro hyung has been bragging about how big and amazing myeongdong is since they had a date there last last week, when in fact i have read on the internet that myeongdong is just like shibuya japan. Shopping centers everywhere, crowded areas, places you can go to experience a good night life and such. But still, this might be something more fun since this is south korea. One of the most anticipated tourist location.

**"Is everyone ready to go out?"** Yoshinori hyung ask and check if everyone is ready.

**"YES! WE ARE VERY READY. AS IN VERY READY!"** Keita and Haruto shouted due to extreme excitement.

**"Make sure, you're wearing jackets and warm clothes. It will be really cold outside. Have you guys checked if all the appliances are unplugged?"** Kotaro hyung ask, looking around the dormitory to make sure that we can leave without worrying on anything.

**"Yes mom everything is fine. All appliances are unplugged so can we start heading outside now? Time is ticking."** Haruto replied impatienly, he's really excited to go out, an energetic kid as always.

We get there in just a few minutes, its really a crowded place. It looks really fun and exciting but i am kind of afraid that we might get lost in this big crowd.

**"** **Waaaaah ojingeo twigim"**  
**"Let's eat hweori gamja"**  
**"I really want to go visit a noraebang, it looks really fun on kdramas"**  
**"I want some hotteok"**  
**"Odeng!"**  
**"Soju, soju! Let's try some!"**  
**"Should we go clubbing?"**  
**"Yah! Haruto is a minor, what clubbing and soju are you talking about?"**  
**"Why don't we try yangnyeom tongdak first?"**  
**"SEAFOOD RAMYEON!"**  
**"Eomuk!"**  
**"Deokbokki! Deokbokki!"**

**"Yah, yah, calm down kids, calm down. We will do everything you want to do tonight. We'll eat anything you want as long as its edible but don't get too excited okay? Just calm down."** Kotaro hyung reminded us with a small laugh.

We all can't hide the nervousness and excitement as we reach the place. Our eyes are already fed with good and different amazing things. Loud music from clubs and noraebangs can be heard plus the sound of vehicles not so far from the area and a bunch of thousand people. Food stalls everywhere and the sizzling sound of delicious street foods. I swear im going to eat to my hearts content.

We decided to eat first at the food stalls around the area, we try to eat different kind of street foods just like what we all mentioned. From grilled foods to sizzling to pasta and some sweet waffles. 

After eating we decided to go shopping and look for some clothes since haruto and i didn't bring much clothes here in korea. We tried different kind of clothes but i end up buying 3 pairs of pajamas and some sweater and track pants. Haruto bought fashion clothes for i don't why.

**"Kids let me carry those paper bags."** kotaro hyung inisited and get the two paper bags from my hands, same goes with asahi who get haruto's paper bags. We continued to walk and look around. Wondering what other things we can try.

My eyes landed on a particular people gathered in a bunch.

**"What was that?"** i ask while pointing to the group of boys and girls dancing to a kpop song.

**"That's flashmob or kpop dancing in public. Do you want to watch?"** Yoshinori hyung ask me. I nodded, haruto, keita and i lead the way and started to get in the crowd of people watching the performance.

Woah, they're amazing. Yet they are not an idol yet. They dance beautifully and all of their moves are really lit and cool. I can also dance and do some stunts. Its also one of my passion. But when i entered middle school i started to develop this special love for musical instruments espicially piano. My grandmother used to tell me how she loved piano and its versatile sound, i think thats the time i started to have an interest to do so.

I was the president of Musical Instruments Club way back in Japan. I actually aim to represent our university in a National Piano Competition, but those plans turns to ashes since we have to move here in korea. Though i did not regret leaving since we all agreed to live here for good i guess or maybe not? The hyungs, asahi, keita, and haruto wanted to be a trainee on YG Entertainment. That is the main reason why we got here. As of me, i also wanted to do so but i feel like i wanted to pursue playing musical instruments more.

 **"Hey guys, mahiro and i were just going to find a bathroom, i think mahiro ate too much. His stomach is in a bad condition."** Yoshinori hyung stated and we all look at him, setting aside the dance performance infront of us.

 **"Don't you think it would be better to go home?"** Asahi finally spoke, he is as quiet as a mushroom but he is really funny at times, he is also sweet and very caring.

 **"Already?"** Haruto ask with disappointment evident on his face. He literally looked like a kicked puppy lol.

 **"Its okay, i can still manage we will just find a bathroom."** Mahiro hyung said with a smile.

 **"What about Yoshinori hyung and Mahiro hyung will go home and the rest who wants to stay will stay and stroll around?"** Keita suggested.

At the end we all agree that mahiro hyung and yoshinori hyung would go home first together with asahi. They also bring our paperbags with them since they are already heading home.

Kotaro hyung insisted to stay to watch over us like a concerned mom he is. Well since keita, haruto and i are not planning to go home early. We want to enjoy tonight to our hearts content. Next week is the start of everything, school starts again. I'm still nervous at the fact that we are transferring to a new school. But keita told us that we have nothing to worry about since the  people in the said university are nice. Classes have started here in korea four months ago, we are late transferees so we have a lot of things to cope up with. But for now, let's just enjoy.

We watched few more performances of some group of performers till we finally got bored. Haruto and i sat down on a bench while waiting for kotaro hyung who accompanied keita to the bathroom, at first keita insisted to go alone since he's only going to pee and it won't take an hour but hyung is worried that he might get lost.

 **"Hyung i want that 12 inch cute vanilla-strawberry ice cream."** haruto stated while enviously eyeing an ice cream that a cute little girl is holding.

 **"Ah seriously haruto, its so cold yet you want to eat a freaking 12 inch ice cream."** i replied finding it really ridiculous. Who would want to eat an ice cream in a cold night?

 **"Ah hyung, jebal. I really want to taste it plus its really popular here in korea."** he reasoned out like a kid pursuing his mother to buy a toy car for him.

 **"Kotaro hyung told us not to leave this place so that it would be easier to find us when they cameback. We might get lost you know."** I said and took out my cellphone.

How great, its deadbatt. I forgot ro charge it when we arrived here in korea since we are busy unpacking and arranging our things.

 **"Hyung please, i really want that ice cream, jebal jebal jebal it looks really sweet and delicious hyung lets try some. Plus we won't get lost hyung, what are we? 5?"** he reasoned out again. This kid is really asdfghjkl.

 **"Fine fine, stop throwing tantrums. Let's get some."** i surrendered and get up. The stall is a bit far from here but it won't take too long right? Its just an ice cream, im sure kotaro hyung won't get mad if we get away a little.

 **"Ha, i know you can't resist me hyung. You love and care for me so much."** Haruto jump in excitement as we walk towards the ice cream vendors, there are really a lot people today.

 **"You won't stop sulking and throwing tantrums if i don't go with what you want, you giant baby."** i replied as he cling to me while jumping out of excitement. Somebody please calm this kid, he is literally clinging to me and dragging me when he's so much taller than i am. Justice for my cute size proportion.

We bought ice creams as haruto wanted to do. It looks really delicious, its also very long and affordable. This ice cream is so cute. I handed the small amount of bills to the vendor as we say our thanks.

 **"Wait, haruto. Do you remember which way to go?"** i ask being a little panic while licking the ice cream.

 **"Ofcourse hyung. This is just basic math, we pass that store a while ago, we just need to walk straight then we will see the bench where we sat down earlier."** he explained while pointing to the streets and the cosmetics shop.

 **"But the stalls and streets really look similar to each other haru yah. Are you sure thats the right way?"** i ask, i am still contemplating wether haruto is right or not. I feel like the way back to our place earlier is the other way. I didn't remember that we passed by a cosmetics shop earlier.

 **"Hyung trust me, this is the right way. I'm not a 5 years old kid who would get lost in a place like this."** he replied confidently while eating his ice cream.

 **"Fine fine, let's go that way."** i said and we started heading back.

We continued to eat our ice cream and walk towards the way haruto insisted as the right way. A few minutes of walking and we are finally done eating the ice cream. I look around and furrow my eyebrows at the unfamiliar street. I look at haruto with an accusing stare.

 **"Watanabe Haruto"** i said with a serious voice. He seems taken a back.

 **"Ah hyung, i swear i thought this way is where we came from earlier."** he replied and scratch his nape.

 **"You thought? You sounded very sure a while ago watanabe."** i shot back, he flashed a hesitant smile.

 **"Yah!"** i half shouted.

 **"Hyung jebal aaaah. Mianhe hyung, mianhe. Please stop pinching my ears--- Ouch hyung! You're so violent i thought you care for me?"** haruto said dramatically. I gave him a final hard pinch on his ears before finally letting go. He rub his red ears as i glared at him, he pouted like an abused kid.

 **"Where did the confident haruto watanabe go? 'We won't get lost hyung, what are we 5?'"** i said mimicking what he said a earlier. He just scratch his nape and look around.

 **"Did you bring your phone? Mine is deadbatt."** i added and look at him hoping that he might have his phone with him. That would save the both of us. Kotaro hyung and keita might be very worried as of now.

 **"Yes, wait i brought my phone with me hyung."** he said while looking for his phone somewhere in his pocket. He look at me in disappointment.

 **"What now?"** i ask.

**"H-hyung"**

**"What?"**

**"I uhm."**

**"What? Say it already."**

**"I forgot that, uhm hehe i put my phone inside the paper bag that asahi hyung brought home."** he explained looking at me with a kicked faced.

 **"Ah jinjja, WATANABE HARUTO!"** I half yelled in frustration.

 **"I know hyung, i know, im sorry."** he pouted.

This kid is ugh really. What should we do now?

 **"Yah, never mind. Nothing will change even if we blame each other. Let's just keep walking, maybe we can find them or they'll find us."** i said and we started walking again. Haruto nodded and cling to me like a kid while looking around, desperately trying to find hyung and keita.

We have been walking for an hour now and we haven't found them. Hiw could we possibly found them in this crowded place----

 **"Wait what was that?"** i ask and look around.

**"What do you mean hyung?"**

**"I hear some sound coming from a piano."** i replied and saw the people gathered in a bunch infront of a group of guys, which i assumed not far from our age.

 **"Hyung jinjja, we don't have time for that. We are lost--"** i cut him off.

 **"Shut up kid, we are lost because you are too confident that you remember the way back. Now stop complaining and let's watch first this interesting performance."** i said and walk towards the place, haruto followed from behind.

The guy sitting in front of the piano (organ) catches my attention. He look really tense and nervous but it seems that he can play, since he look like he is pack with knowledge when it comes to piano. He took a deep breath and started tapping the keys.

I can't help but to smile while watching his every move. He looks very comfortable and calm while playing the piano, his long eyelashes that touches his skin while he close his eyes for every key that he tap. He look really handsome and calm---- wait what?! Get a grip mashiho. I can't believe you still have time for this.

 **"I see, whipped already hyung huh?"** haruto whispered beside me.

 **"Shut up watanabe, what whipped are you talking about? I'm just appreciating how he plays piano."** i defended and focused on the performance again, the crowd keeps cheering for them.

 **"You see he is not the only one performing hyung, the dancers are also good. Try looking at them."** haruto teased, i glare at him and he laugh at my immature action.

Well, i must say that his friends are also good. Wait, im not sure if these guys who are dancing is really his friend or what. None of my business.

I followed where haruto's eyes are focused at. I kicked him gently to the side using my elbows before speaking.

 **"You called me whipped but look how you're eyeing the cute guy. Nice one watanabe."** i stated in a teasing manner.

 **"I'm not eyeing him hyung, im just you know looking around."** he defended.

 **"Yeah right looking around is different from staring at a specific person."** i replied and haruto just flash a shy smile. Okay wait, what kdrama is this?

After watching the performance we continued walking again. We finally gave up on finding them so we both agreed to just find the way out and go home. The thing is we also didn't know the way out how great.

We keep walking and walking till our feet started to feel numb. Haruto who is beside me is starting to sulk. I am silently walking until a girl who seems in a hurry accidentally push me and------

" **WHAT THE HE-----"** the stranger almost yelled at me. Oh my god, i almost push him to a freaking big pot of boiling fish soup oh my god.

" **OH MY GHAD IM SORRY, IM SORRY, I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN IT. IM SORRY, IM SORRY! PLEASE DON'T GET MAD AT ME!"** i apologized in panic and continously bowed. He turned around and look at me.

Wait isn't he the piano guy? Right, that's him! Wait, why are you mentally smiling mashiho? You almost push him to death you stupid guy.

 **"Nah, its fine. I don't mind actually, so what's your name cutie?"** he replied. That's a relief i thought he's going to get angry for real.

 **Uh i, uh i am M-mashiho from japan and uh my friend here is haruto and we are kind of uh uhm hehe how do i say this, uhm lost? We are kind of lost yeah."** i answered as i scratch the back of my head.

 _H_ _e called me cutie oh my god so he thinks im cute i-----_ , goodness shut up mashiho! Are you insane?

 **"Oh so you guys are lost."** he replied.

The guy behind him whispered something to his ears. I look at haruto and smirk. This is the cute guy he's been eyeing earlier.

 **"Yeah, and uh i am really sorry for accidentally pushing you. We are actually in a hurry because our fellow japanese friends might be worried for us this time. Honestly, we have been finding the way out for about 3 hours now."** i explained while looking directly to his eyes.

 **"2 hours and half mashi hyung, if only you didn't insist on watching their perforasdfhjkghjklnoswdc"** Haruto's words were cut off as i cover his mouth using his hands. This ungrateful brat!

 **"We can help you out actually!"** the other guy butt in all of a sudden, wait is he staring at haruto?

 **"Ah really?"** haruto answered with hesitation on his voice.

Hmm, i smell something.

 **"Yeah, we know the way out. Do you perhaps want to help you guys grab a taxi so you might as well go home since just like you said a while ago your fellow japanese friends might be worried as of now."** the piano guy stated.

 **"That would be a great idea, please do help us. We badly need it."** i pleaded, he really need to go home now.

They lead the way out, while walking they take turns in explaining the directions and how not to get lost in a crowded place like myeongdong. Haruto and i listened carefully and nodded while responding attentively to their explanations.

We finally reach the road where the taxis are located. Haruto's guy called the cab for us. Lol haruto's guy.

 **"Thank you so much for helping us even though i almost put your life at risk. Koreans are really nice people."** i stated as i open the door of the taxi.

 **"Nah, its okay. Its fine, its our pleasure to help anyone in need, especially someone as cute as you are"** piano guy answered.

 **"Yeah thanks a lot, wait what?"** i ask in confusion.

The other guy slightly kick him to the side and face us instead.

 **"Hahaha oh please don't mind my hyung, he can be really stupid at times like this. Don't take his words seriously, just think that he is insane."** the guy stated.

I smiled awkwardly and bowed to them once again together with Haruto before entering the cab.

 **"** **Thank you once again."** we said in unison, they nodded in response.

 **"Ahjusshi, make sure to bring them home safely, i already take note of your plate number. If anything happens to them, you are the one at fault."** piano guy said while looking at the taxi driver.

The taxi driver laugh at his reminder as the driver nodded.

 **"Yeah, don't worry, i'll make sure to bring your boyfriends home safe and sound."** the driver answered.

 **"Thanks--- wait what?! Did you just say boyfri----"** the other guy was cut off when the driver started the engine as we mouthed a simple 'thank you' once again as the car window started closing.

 **"Your boyfriends are cute"** the taxi driver stated with a smile while driving.

 **"Uhm they're not our boyfriends actually."** haruto and i answered. Thats the truth, we barely know each othet though they're really nice and friendly.

 **"Yeah right, if you say so. Young love is really the cutest type of love."** the driver whispered and continued driving.

As if we didn't hear him. Today is such a long and tiring day. I'm sure that the hyungs will scold us for what happen. We better be prepared and use right words for explanation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkyu and Jeongwoo forgot to introduce themselves, Mashiho and Haruto forgot to ask for their names.

   ➷ **Third Person**

Junkyu immediately answered the call as soon as byounggon's caller id flash on the screen of his cellphone.

 **"Hyung!"** junkyu answered in panic.

 **"** ** _Yah, where did you and jeongwoo go? The food is ready."_** byounggon ask in a worried tone.

 ** _"We just go out to buy a fish shape ice cream hyung, i ask junkyu hyung to accompany me. We'll be there in a minute."_** jeongwoo amswered instead.

 _ **"Okay, make it fast or these dorks will eat all the food."**_ byounggon replied and hung up the call.

Jeongwoo immediately bought the ice cream he wanted as they pass by the ice cream vendor. They immediately rush through their way back.

 **"Yah, what took you so long? I thought you already go home."** seunghun said as they enter the food chain.

Jeongwoo and junkyu agreed not to tell the guys what happened earlier when they met the two lost japanese for some reasons that they can't explain. Jeongwoo just make excuses while they're eating though jihoon and hyunsuk looks like they're not buying jeongwoo's excuses.

 **"Jeongwoo yah"** junkyu whispered to jeongwoo.

 **"Waeyo hyung?"** jeongwoo answered before he took a bite of his okonomiyaki.

 **"We forgot something."** junkyu answered in dazed. Jeongwoo look up at him.

 **"Huh? What did we forgot hyung?"** the latter answered in wonder.

" **We forgot to introduce ourselves**."

Jeongwoo choked on his food the moment he heard his hyung's answer. That hits him, they didn't introduce themselves.

 **"Now they might think we're rude. We're done for."** they both said in unison, realizing what have they done.

How can they forgot to introduce themselves? That's the most rude action you can do in the first meeting. Junkyu thinks.

_Meanwhile at the Japanese guys dormitory._

Mashiho nervously push the doorbell button of their dorm as he look at haruto who is standing behind him, nervousness evident on his face.

As the bell sound filled the whole place, heavy footsteps can be heard towards the door.

The door opened with a worried yoshinori and kotaro. They immediately pulled the younger ones into a hug as they drag them inside the dormitory.

 **"Where have you been?"**  
**"We're so worried about you."**  
**"Why didn't you call us?"**  
**"We've been looking for you the whole time."**

Mashiho look at Haruto as if urging him to explain what happen. Haruto took a deep breath before explaining what happened a while ago. Everyone is in silence while listening to haruto's explanation.

Kotaro sighed upon hearing the explanation and pat haruto's head.

 **"That's a relief, i thought something happened with the two of you."** kotaro stated with a sigh in relief.

 **"But next time make sure to ask permission first okay?"** yoshinori added while patting mashiho's shoulder.

 **"But if you get lost, then how did you guys manage to go home?"** keita ask curiously.

Haruto and Mashiho look at each other upon the question. They both blush unknowingly, the members furrow their eyebrows upon the situation.

 **"Wait, are you blushing haru and mashiho?"** asahi ask in wonder, looking back and forth at the two guys in hot seat.

 **"What?! No!"**  
**"Why would i blush hyung? What kind of question is that?"**

The two answered in unison.

 **"But the both of  you are really blushing!"** mahiro said with a small laugh.

 **"Stop it, we're not blushing okay? Its not something you think it is."** mashiho defended. But he himself is wondering why his cheeks feels hot.

 **"You sounded so defensive mashiho."** yoshinori teased the younger as he smiles.

Mashiho sighed and scratch his nape upon the growing teasing of their friends.

 **"Its really nothing hyungs, we just met a cute--- i mean we just met two nice koreans who help us and lead us to the way out. They even called a cab for us."** haruto explained.

 **"Did you just say cute?"** keita interrupted.

 **"I didn't say that!"** haruto defended.

The others laugh at the maknaes cute action.

 **"Yah, stop teasing them kids but are they really cute?"** mahiro ask with a sly smile followed.

 _Definitely cute especially the koala-looking handsome piano guy._ Mashiho thinks.

 ** _"The smaller one is cute."_** haruto whispered but Mashiho heard it loud and clear, and with that he smirk at him.

 **"Stop teasing them kids, let's call it a day and take a rest. Especially the two of you, you just arrived here in korea."** kotaro remark and walk his way on his shared room with keita, mahiro, and yoshinori.

Haruto, Asahi, and Mashiho did the same since the three of them are staying in one room. Asahi being the human mushroom he is, immediately lay down on his bed and keep himself busy with his phone.

Mashiho took a shower when haruto was done. He feels really tired, a lot of things happen in just one day. Upon drying his hair, he saw asahi intently looking at him. Mashiho furrow his eyebrow in confusion.

**"Do you have anything to say?"**

**"Nah, i am just amazed that the two of you manage to have a korean friend already. I arrived here a month ago and yet i still don't have korean friends. Except my energetic and talkative seatmate on Literature, Yoon Jaehyuk."** asahi explained as he sat down on his bed, setting aside his cellphone.

 **"You literaly don't talk a lot hyung. Try to talk to them more."** haruto suggested.

 **"And i also don't know if we are friends with them already. If you call meeting strangers and them helping you out is making friends then i guess so."** mashiho stated.

 **"I just don't know how to interact with others well haru yah. And Mashiho, ofcourse, that's already making friends."** asahi replied and smile at them. Flashing his cute dimples.

 **"I guess so."** the two answered in unison.

 **"So what's their names?"** asahi ask, excitement evident on his voice.

He's really excited on making new korean friends despite him being a silent potato.

Mashiho and haruto look at each other upon the question. Then it hits them, they didn't even bother to ask for their names. _How rude._ Mashiho thinks.

 **"Uh hyung actually."** haruto started.

Asahi look at him.

**"What is it?"**

Mashiho bite his lips in embarassment. And Haruto looks like he is out of words.

 _They helped us and yet we didn't even bother to ask for their names, they might be thinking that we are very rude. But it was unintentional though? Why did i even forgot to ask for his--- i mean their names._ Mashiho thinks.

Asahi looks back and forth to them and brush his fingers through his hair.

 **"Oh come on, don't tell me you forgot to ask for their names, you can do better than this mashiho."** asahi stated, expectantly looking at them.

The two sighed.

 **"We actually forgot to do so."** mashiho answered and haruto smiled awkwardly.

 **"Ah jinjja, i can't believe this."** asahi replied while slightly shaking his head.

Haruto unknowingly look at the ceiling, thinking how stupid they are. He heard mashiho sighed.

 **"Its fine, who knows that maybe we'll never see them again."** mashiho said, haruto look at him in disbelief.

 _How can you say that hyung?! The smaller guy earlier is hella cute. I'm sure we'll meet again._ Haruto thinks.

 **"Anygays, im going to sleep now."** Asahi stated and turned off the lamp on his side table.

 **"I'm not gay."** mashiho defended.

 **"Yeah right, of you say so."** the latter replied and yawn. Mashiho playfully glared at him.

 **"Not gay but you look so whipped earlie---- hehe. I mean goodnight hyung! I'm going to sleep now too."** haruto stated and immediately went under the blanket as mashiho furrow his eyebrows on him.

(Time skip)

A week passed by already, today is the day that mashiho anticipate the most. Its his and haruto's first day in the university. Haruto is a Senior Highschool grade 12 student while Mashiho is already on the second year of college.

 **"Hey, don't get nervous too much. This is a normal unversity."** keita said and smile at his friends. They are currently walking at the school hallway on the way to the locker room.

Yoshinori and Mahiro promised to tour them later after class so they would be familiar with the unversity even though they also get lost sometimes because it is literally a big unversity.

They came from the registrar's office a while ago. The management gave their locker's key, ID, and cafeteria card. Mashiho and Haruto is really amazed with the university, this is three times bigger than the university where they studied way back in Japan.

As they enter the locker room, bunch of students can be seen everywhere and scattered at the place. Some of them are either rushing their way out, getting things from their locker, and some people simply passing by.

 **"Mashiho, look that's your locker!"** yoshinori said and point his fingers at the west side of the locker room.

 **"Oh here's mine."** haruto stated, who also found his locker that is only beside mashiho's.

Kotaro and mahiro already left since they already have class while the others remain to help them get familiar. They started to put their things at the locker, mashiho stopped on his track upon the sound of the familiar voice that he only heard once.

 **"H-hyung, i-isn't that---"** mashiho didn't let haruto finish his words.

 **"Piano guy?"** he mumbled while looking at the guy they happen to met a week ago. He is with someone, the guy looks younger than him.

 **"Yeah, but where is his friend?"** haruto added.

 **"Huh? What are you guys talking about?"** keita interrupted. They both look at him.

 **"Uh, that's nothing."** mashiho answered and smiled awkwardly.

 **"Are you sure? I just saw you looking at doyoung."** keita replied.

 **"Doyoung? Who's that?"** mashiho and haruto ask in confusion.

 **"The guy you're looking, that's doyoung, oh wait i where's yedam? I should ask doyoung then. KIM DOYOUNG!"** keita replied and shouted the name of the unknown guy who he addressed as doyoung.

The guy look at their direction and parted ways with the "piano guy" that mashiho have been referring to.

Mashiho didn't know why he feels a glint of disappointment when _piano guy_ didn't even look at their direction.

 _Doyoung_ walk towards their direction and hi-five keita immediately.

 **"What is it hyung?"** doyoung said and smiled at keita. He also greeted yoshinori and asahi, while he look at haruto and mashiho with wonder evident on his face.

 **"Nothing important actually, i just wanted to call you hahaha. But by the way, have you seen yedam?"** keita ask while laughing, the other guy also laugh upon the statement.

 **"Hyung hahaha seriously, you only called me to ask where is yedam hyung. I feel betrayed."** doyoung replied playfully.

Keita and yoshinori laugh with the playful remark.

 **"Oh, by the way doyoung, this is Mashiho and Haruto. They're also our friends from Japan."** yoshinori stated. Doyoung smiles and the two smiled back and bowed at him as they introduced themselves.

 **"Hello mashiho and haruto! I am Kim Doyoung, a freshman, i hope we get along well! Its nice to meet the both of you!"** doyoung stated with a wide smile.

 **"Nice to meet you too. Oh, you're a freshman? Then im a hyung then, im already in second year."** mashiho replied, as if on cue, doyoung immediately bowed at him and apologize for not calling him 'hyung' earlier.

 **"No, its okay doyoung."** mashiho replied with a smile.

 **"Thanks hyung, but i assumed that haruto is the same age as i am right?"** doyoung ask while looking at haruto.

Asahi, yoshinori, mashiho and keita laugh at the statement.

 **"He's actually a year younger than you doyoung-ah"** yoshinori replied. Doyoung looks very surprised upon the statement.

 **"What?! Really? But, you're so tall and you look very manly. I thought you're already on college."** doyoung stated while looking at haruto, still in surprised. Haruto just laughed at the statement.

 **"By the way keita hyung, yedam hyung is at the library."** doyoung added, he almost forgot to answer keita's question a while ago.

 **"Thanks a lot doyoungie, i have to go now. I should give him the sandwhiches i made early this morning. Byebye!"** keita said and run on his way out.

 **"He's really into yedam."** yoshinori stated, doyoung laugh at the statement.

 **"Wait, what time is our class?"** asahi ask, looking at yoshinori.

 **"Oh god, i remember i have a class at 8:30am and its already 8:20am, i have to go now. But wait, wheres junkyu hyung? He forgot his phone."** doyoung said in a hurry while looking around him trying to find junkyu.

 _Junkyu?_ Mashiho thinks.

 **"Isn't that him?"** asahi said and pointed at the guy wearing a stripped black and white long sleeves partnered with a black pants.

They all look at the direction that asahi pointed out. Mashiho's eyes widened at the moment.

 _ITS HIM AGAIN!_ He thinks.

 **"Oh right. Bye hyungs and haruto, i should go now i also have to give junkyu hyung his phone---"** mashiho cut him off.

_Wait, is he junkyu? So he's name is Junkyu? Asdfghklxsv_

**"Wait doyoung, uh can i."** mashiho stated with hesitation. He took a deep breath before continuing.

 _Its now or never._ He thinks.

 **"Can i gave back the phone at him? I mean please, let me do it."** he added.

Doyoung, asahi, and yoshinori look at him in confusion.

 **"Yah, why would you---"** he cut yoshinori off.

 **"Please?"** he said to doyoung again. Despite doyoung being confused of what mashiho requested he still handed him junkyu's phone.

 **"O-okay."** doyoung answered, still confused. Mashiho smiled at him.

 **"Go get your man hyung."** haruto stated while laughing, making the three guys more confused.

Mashiho run after junkyu who is already a bit far from him. He stop running and breath for air. He took a deep breath and shouted the name he is not really sure of.

 **"JUNKYU!"** he shouted with a shaking voice. The guy look back and look for whoever called his name, he then darted his eyes on mashiho and an expression of confusion evident on his face.

Mashiho walk towards his direction, junkyu did the same, confusion still evident on his face. Mashiho smiled at him.

_I don't understand myself anymore, why am i making a big deal out of it?_

**"Mashiho?!"** junkyu said in a slightly high tone with a smile.

 **"Yes?!"** he replied and returned the smile.

 **"Wait, is it really you? Are you the same guy i met at myeongdong last week?"** junkyu ask with a smile plastered on his face.

 **"Yes i am, and you forgot something."** i answered. He looks at me confused.

 **"Huh? What is it?"** junkyu ask in wonder.

 **"Kimi no na wa"** mashiho replied shortly.

As if a question mark is plastered on junkyu's face when he muttered the japanese words that first came into his mind.

 **"W-what?"** the latter replied, mashiho's smile widened and shake his head lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Hi guys! So first, let's just assume that jeongwoo,haruto, junghwan, and yeongue are only a year younger than doyoung and yedam okay? Hahaha. That would be easier for the story plot. Second, please bear with me asdfghjkl i didn't know if you like this chapter. I really feel like this is not good enough, i also don't know where this is going. I already have a plot in mind but while writing the story i think i am slowly forgetting my first plans for this one. Though i am still trying to go according to my original plan since everything is already planned from the very beginning. I use 1% of my braincells while writing this chapter asdfghjk we just finished our Final Research Defense earlier this afternoon so i don't think im in the right state of mind, please bear with me. Third, even though its not good enough i still hope you like it. I'm so sorry for the typos and wrong grammars. I might delete this one if the plot goes messier or if you guys think its ugly. Asdfghjkl please keep supporting Ygtb Trainees, Treasure 13, Treasure, and Magnum!❤


	5. Rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkyu's main goal is to be their University's representative for the National Piano Competition among the Universities in Seoul but something unexpected happen.

**➷ Kim Junkyu**

_"W-what?"_  
_"I said kimi no nawa."_  
_"W-what was that? I don't understand japanese sorry."_  
_"How cu--- hehe its fine. I mean your name."_  
_"My name?"_  
_"Yes, your name. You forgot to say your name last friday."_  
" _Oh right, im really sorry. I get too excited and forgot to introduce myself._ _So yeah my name is Kim Junkyu, im already in 3rd year of college._ "  
" _Nah, its fine. I'm also sorry for not asking your name way back then. I already introduced myself back then but yeah im Mashiho, 2nd year. "_  
_"But wait, then how did you know my name? You called me awhile ago."_  
_"Your friend doyoung, i heard it from him."_  
_"Oh, you met him already? I didn't know you are studying here. What a coincidence."_  
_"I only transfered here actually, i am also surprised to see you here. By the way, here's your phone."_  
_"Thank you but where did y---"_  
_"Doyoung gave it to me."_  
_"That kid really, thank you btw. I still have class, I'll get going now mashi."_  
_"Alright, see you around kyu."_

He called me 'kyu' last week, he freaking called me kyu last week. He----

 **"KIM JUNKYU!"** i snapped out of my thoughts when seunghun hyung and jihoon hyung shouted at me.

 **"WHY WHY?! WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING?! IS THERE SOMETHING WRON---"** jihoon hyung cut me off.

 **"Yah, Kim Junkyu** **. We called your name a lot of times but it seems that your braincells are flying somewhere out of the planet."** he added.

 **"You're literally spacing out junkyu, is there something wrong?"** seunghun hyung ask, worry evident on his voice.

**"Nothing hyung, its just that---"**

" **He talked with the new japanese guy last week, very early in the morning and to think that it was the guy's first day here at the university last week yiieeee.** " yedam said, teasing me.

 **"Yah, its not like that yedamie."** i defended.

 **"New japanese guy?"** byounggon hyung ask holding a tray of his food with hyunsuk hyung behind him.

 **"I think its the small guy with a curly hair. I heard some of the girls talking about him."** hyunsuk hyung added and seat infront of me.

 **"Wow, small guy huh? Coming from a giant like you."** jihoon hyung said in sarcasm. We burst out laughing with his witty remark.

 **"You're literally 4 ft. into my eyes hyunsuk."** seunghun added with a laugh.

 **"You guys are so mean. We're a family here, treat me well."** hyunsuk replied while laughing.

 **"Byounggon hyung what do you think about hyunsuk hyung's height?"** doyoung ask in a teasing manner and both yedam and jeongwoo laugh at his question.

Byounggon hyung laugh first before answering.

 **"Yeah he's really small."** he answered. Hyunsuk hyung looks like he's ready to fight with his boyfriend.

**"You je--"**

**"He's so small to the point that he perfectly fit inside my heart."** hyung added that made us go cringe with jeongwoo who almost choked on his food.

 **"EWWW THATS SO CRINGE!"** Jihoon hyung and yedam squeal with a disgust expression.

 **"That's too cheesy hyung."** Yoonbin commented while handling the table napkin to yeongue who's lowkey laughing beside him.

 **"This is too much for my braincells."** yeongue added and laugh at hyunsuk hyung who's cheeks are starting to turn into a tomato.

 **"Yah, stop it. And you byounggon hyung, enough with your cheesy lines. Let's get back to junkyu who's spacing out earlier."** hyunsuk hyung stated while panning himself using his hands.

 **"Why me? It's really nothing, he just handed me my phone. Yah, btw, doyoungie why did you gave it to him? Why didn't you just gave it to me?"** i ask and look at him.

 **"Yeah right, nice acting hyung. As if you're not excited about meeting him again."** jeongwoo teased with his ridiculous smile.

 **"Wait, what do you mean 'again'? They already met before?"** junghwan ask in curiousity and the hyungs agreed to his question.

 **"Did i say 'again'? Oh god don't mind me, i didn't mean to say tha---"** jihoon hyung cut him off.

 **"Son, don't you dare lie in my face. I literally raised you."** jihoon hyung reminded him.

 **"Spill the tea, my cup is empty."** yedam added.

 **"Fine, actually hyungs."** jeongwoo started off. And they all look at him.

 **"We are listening go on."** yoonbin said and continue to eat.

 **"We met them** **last** **last week at myeongdong, remember when you hyungs perform in myeongdong? We decided to eat at the japanese food chain right? and i ask junkyu hyung to accompany me that time because i want to eat a fish shaped ice cream."** jeongwoo stated. Everyone listens carefully as jeongwoo told them the whole details of what happened two weeks ago.

After jeongwoo explained what happened, they all look at the both of us with suspicion.

 **"Guys its not what you think. We helped them out of kindness."** i defended.

 **"I now announce defendant Kim Junkyu, Guilty!"** seunghun hyung remarked and they all laugh.

 **"I don't think so Kim Junkyu, there must be a good reason why you acted like a saint that night."** byounggon hyung commented.

 **"Ah jinjja hyung, i don't have any motive. Infact, we forgot to introduce ourselves that night."** i explained and they look at me in a teasing manner.

 **"Right."** jeongwoo added.

 **"So that is why he pleaded that he will return your phone. Despite the fact that i said i would do it."** doyoung said upon realization of what happened a week ago.

 **"Uh, maybe?"** i replied.

 **"I see, its nothing special guys. Let's not make a big deal out of it."** hyunsuk hyung stated.

Finally, someone understands.

 **"Plus i hope you won't fall for the guy who came from the same boat as** _ **him**_ ** _again_** **Kim Junkyu** _ **."**_ jihoon hyung added.

 **"Hyung what kind up metaphor is that?"** jeongwoo ask looking at jihoon hyung as if that's the most ridiculous thing a person can say.

 **"Shut up son. Just eat."** jihoon hyung replied and jeongwoo just shrug his shoulders.

 **"We don't want history to repeat itself."** yedam said and sip on his iced tea.

I remained silent upon their advices and opinion. I wish i had the power to unhear everything i want.

 **"Hyung are you okay?"** doyoung ask with a worried expression.

 **"Yeah, im fine doyoung-ah. I already get over** _ **that.**_ **"** i replied with a smile, i tried to smile more genuine as i can.

 **"Its been three years already. I'm sure you did."** yoonbin added.

I felt junghwan's comforting hands over mine.

 **"Yah, why are you all like this? I'm fine okay? It doesn't affect me anymore.** ** _Not anymore."_** i said and stood up.

 **"I have to go now, the Dean called me to come over at his office today. I think its about the National Piano Competition."** i added and walk my way out.

 **"Hyung, do you think junkyu hyung is really okay?"** i heard yeongue ask before i finally leave the cafeteria.

I sighed as i left the place.

_Everything is already fine junkyu, get a grip and focus on your priorities._

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as i walk on my way to the Dean's office. I knock at the door three times before finally opening the door. I greeted and bowed to Mr. Yang as he told me to sit down on the chair infront of him.

 **"I have good news and bad news for you junkyu. What do you wanna hear first?"** he started off and smiled at me.

I look at him and smiled back while thinking.

 **"The good news first before the bad news Mr. Yang"** i answered. He smiled at me before speaking.

**"Okay, so the goodnews is; you are chosen to participate in the piano competition pre-evaluation."**

I can't hold back the smile in my face upon hearing the goodnews.

**"But."**

I don't know why but i started to feel nervous.

 **"You will be competing with someone."** he added.

 **"W-what do you mean dean?"** i ask, my mind can't digest what he is trying to say.

 **"You need to compete and fight for the position of the university's representative. If you won, then we'll let you represent the school.** " he explained, i furrow my eyebrows with the statement.

 **"Have i not proven myself yet?"** i blurrted out.

Mr. Yang look at me with a surprise expression.

 **"Junkyu, you've train and practice piano the longest among all aspiring pianist here in the university.** **Ever since, i didn't doubt your skills but i always ask you to gain and improve your confidence. I treated you like my own son because you are a good student but i don't do favoritism in this school. My main focus is finding talents. This is the first time i saw someone who plays a little bit better than you do, adding the fact that he only started learning and playing piano a year ago. He's a real gem and it would be a shame to lose someone as versatile as him. Some trainers wanted to replace you with him but i opposed their cruel idea, instead i suggested that why not let you compete with him to prove who's better and best."** he explained that made be drawn in my own turmoil.

Someone who plays piano a little bit better than i do? That's impossible, he only trained and learn a freaking year ago. There's no way he's better than me, i trained for five freaking years, FIVE FREAKING YEARS.

I sighed and clench my fist hiding it under the table, trying to hold back the anger that is slowly building up on my chest.

 **"I'm so sorry junkyu, but everything has been decided. You know i always see you as an ace in this university, but period of training is not our standard of playing piano. We can't think of any solution but to put the two of you in a competition, this will be the battle of the greatest pianist i guess."** he explained, my mind can't simply accept everything.

Am i really not enough? Am i not that great in playing piano despite years of training and practice? I know im not perfect but im working on it.

 **"Mr. Yang im sorry to say this but i can't accept all of this. I just can't, i really just can't. Isn't this too unfair and bia----"** he cut me off.

I pull my hair lightly out of frustration and heave a deep breath.

 **"Junkyu look, i understand your worries and frustration but----"** i didn't let him finish his words and speak up.

 **"I won't accept this, not until i saw him play."** i said full of determination. There is no way he is better than i do. Whoever he is, im sure that i am 100% better than him.

 **"Is that your only condition?"** he ask.

 **"Yes."** i answered wholeheartedly.

He then opened the laptop infront of hin and look for something i don't even know.

 **"I can't show you a live performance of him, i only have here a video file of him playing piano but his face is not shown since this is his practice video."** he explained, i just nodded. I don't care about any reason. I just want to see how he plays, that would be easier to step on him.

Mr. Yang arranged the position of the laptop so that i would have a close look, only his fingers and half body are shown. Well i don't care much, as long as i can see how he plays.

He started to tap the piano keys, it started off with a soft and slow vibe.

" _ **When the love falls by Yiruma**_ " i mumbled.

I closed my eyes while listening to the song. Its beautiful and calming, i opened my eyes when the song reach the end.

 **"How was it?"** he ask while looking at me smiling.

Its beautiful and----

 **"Just fine, not as good as what you said."** i blurted out that made Mr. Yang shock. Sorry not sorry, i said what i said.

Liar, that person plays really well--- _get a grip Kim Junkyu what the heck are you thinking?!_

He heave a deep sigh upon hearing my review. I stood up and prepare to leave.

 **"Are you leaving already? I also called for him to come over so we will be able to talk and sort things out. I wonder where he is and why isn't he here yet."** he stated. I just smiled.

 **"I still have things to do Dean, and how can he be late? That's very irresponsible. I see he's not that well-mannered. I'll get going now** **Mr. Yang, I'll just meet him at the competition's pre-evaluation i guess**." Mr. Yang just nodded on what i said.

 **"If you say so Junkyu. See you on the pre-evaluation."** he reminded.

 **"I'll get going now Mr. Yang, thank you for the opportunity---"** my words are cut off when the door suddenly opened.

 **"Mr. Yang sorry, im late!"** a familiar figure said in a rush, panic evident on his voice, he then bowed to our university dean a lot of times.

" **Its fine Mr. Takata, i have been waiting for you. We should talk and sort things out about the upcoming National Piano Competition among Universities in Seoul. Junkyu is about to leave, im glad you arrived before he does. I can finally introduce you to each other."** Mr. Yang stated with a smile, there is something in his smile that i can't explain.

**_Takata?_ **

I froze on my position when he lifted up his head.

**_"M-mashiho?"_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Let the thrill begin lol hahaha. So yeah, i added some line coming from the song "Better" that junkyu sung before (YGTB Episode 2). Im not sure if you guys notice that part or not but if you do, you're a legend!


	6. Why so lonely?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkyu is upset, mashiho is enthusiastic.

➷ **Takata Mashiho**

Its been a week of studying here at the University, the people are very nice and friendly. But ever since junkyu and i talked outside of the locker room i didn't get to see him again, i only saw his friends at the cafeteria but not him. I wonder where he is and what is he up to.

I kind of get familiar in the unversity, i learned that my friends and junkyu hyung's circle of friends get along and hanged out before, since almost all of us share the same age. Just like haruto and jeongwoo who share the same year level and etc.

 **"Mashiho, aren't you going to the dean's office?"** Jaehyuk ask putting down the game console that he and asahi are playing.

 **"It's too early, he ask me to come at his office after break time."** i replied while munching on the custard cupcake that junhyuk gave me early this morning. He is an eight grade who looks very cute just like a little brother.

 **"But its already 10:45am mashiho, your break time ends at 10:30am** **"** Asahi stated.

 **"Right---- Wait what?!"** i replied in surprised and immediately stood up. I look at my cellphone to check the time. OHMYGHAAAD!

 **"I have to go now. I'm 15 minutes late. The dean will surely scold me, bye jaehyuk! See you at home asahi!"** i said in a hurry and rush my way to the dean's office.

He will surely scold me, what should i do? Asdfghjkl. I took a deep breath as i reach the dean's office. I opened the door in a hurry and immediately apologize.

 **"Mr. Yang sorry, im late!"** i bowed multiple times while apologizing, i didn't bother to look who's inside.

 **"** **Its fine Mr. Takata, i have been waiting for you. We should talk and sort things out about the upcoming National Piano Competition among Universities in Seoul. Junkyu is about to leave, im glad you arrived before he does. I can finally introduce you to each other."** Mr. Yang said and i take that as my cue to face him and stand straight but i was met by a surprised eyes of someone that i have been looking for the whole week.

 **"M-mashiho?"** he said in surprised as if he is not believing what is happening.

Uhm okay? What's going on?

 **"Why are you here?"** he ask again in a low voice but enough for us to hear.

I look at Mr. Yang who has an unexplainable smile evident on his face.

 **"I, uh, Mr. Yang called for me to come over."** i replied while looking intently at him.

 **"I see, you two already know each other. It's a good thing then."** the dean suddenly stated as his smile grew wider. Its very meaningful and unreadable.

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. I look at junkyu hyung, he stared at me and his surprised expression awhile ago changed into a gloomy one.

I don't understand anything, why is he staring at me so coldly?

 **"Sit down mashiho."** Mr. Yang instructed. I followed what he did and look at junkyu hyung once again.

 **"I'll get going now dean."** he said and is about to open the door when i stop him through calling his name.

**"Junkyu hyung."**

He did not look back at me but he stop on his track.

 **"A-are you okay?"** i ask, he seems really gloomy. And looks like he's mad at me for some reasons that i don't know.

 **"Yeah, see you at the pre-evaluation?"** he replied shortly and about to go out but before he does Mr. Yang speak again.

 **"You'll thank me someday junkyu. Mark my words."** Mr. Yang stated and junkyu hyung didn't even bother to look back, he just stormed out of the room.

 **"pre-evaluation?"** i mumbled. Mr. Yang smiled at me.

 **"Yes, pre-evaluation Mr.Takata. I saw your video while playing piano."** He started off.

 **"And what about it Mr. Yang?"** i ask in wonder.

 **"I know you already heard about the National Piano Competition among universities in Seoul right? Our school is invited to participate in that competition."** he explained, i only nodded at his explanation.

 **"At first, we already have a student in mind. Because this student is really talented and has a lot of potential.** **But what would you do if you found someone who plays piano a little better than that certain student?"** he ask, is this some kind of logic? This is not my style.

 **"Uh, choose that student who plays a little better?"** i answered with hesitation.

But what if that certain student learned piano for so long and work really hard from the very beginning? 

 **"Right, but what if that student trained for a very long period of time?"** he ask again. That's exacfly what i am thinking, is Mr. Yang some kind of mind reader or something?

 **"I- I didn't know anymore Mr. Yang, its hard to decide on that. Just, just choose whose more passionate."** i stated. Why is he asking me these kind of things?

His smile grows wider because of my statement.

 **"It is set then."** he said that made me fall in deep confusion.

**"W-what? I don't unders---"**

**"Starting next week you'll be** **_practicing_ ** **piano with Junkyu."**

My eyes widened at his sudden revelation. I will---- WHAAAT?! OHMYGHASDFGJKLPZS. OKAY BREATH MASHIHO, BREATH. ITS JUST A PRACTICE, JUST A FREAKING ASDHJ PRACTICEASDFGHJLZXSTGVSY.

 **"Just the two of us?"** i ask, still trying to hold back the excitement building up in my chest.

 **"Yeah, you'll be doing that for the next two months."** he added, and thats it. My smile grew wider upon hearing the statement. I stood up and bowed at him while saying my gratitude.

He smiled at me in return before he speak.

 **"That's nothing.** **I hope you continue to work hard, im sure you'll learn a lot of things from junkyu and vice versa. Have a nice long weekend."** he stated i smiled at him and thank him once again before leaving the office.

What a good news in the middle of the week.

But wait, have a nice what? Its only thursday, what long weekend Mr. Yang is talking about?

While walking at the corridor i pass by students beaming in excitement, they all look giddy and excited. What is going on?

 **"MASHIHO YAH!"** i heard someone scream my name, i look around only to find a smiling Wang Jyunhao hyung who is half running and walking towards my direction. I smiled and wave at him in return.

He immediately cling into my arms as he got closer.

 **"Have you heard the announcemeeeent?!"** he ask while smiling widely. Well he always smiles widely.

 **"What announcement?"** i ask back, i didn't know a thing.

 **"Okay, so basically the faculty staff has a seminar for two days, that was supposed to be next week but i don't know what happened on why it will be tomorrow. But i couldn't care less, the important thing is we don't have classes. Great right?! We have 4 days of break, its really a looooong weekend! Oh my ghaaad what should i do tomorrow first? Go shopping? Amusement park? PC bang? Stay home? Movie maratho---"** i cut him off and laugh.

 **"Yah, hyung calm down. Calm down, you get too excited. Please don't forget to breath."** i said while laughing at him. This hyung is very energetic and excited as always. He never runs out of positive vibes.

He laugh on my statement and continue rambling ideas for tomorrow.

What would be the best thing to do on a long weekend?

                    ➷ **Kim Junkyu**

 **"Junkyu hyung!"** i heard yedam call my name. I look at him as if asking why. I am not in the mood to speak and respond right now.

He approached me with doyoung, seunghun hyung, and yoonbin behind him.

 **"Yah, why is your face like that? Why so lonely? Who hurt you?"** seunghun hyung ask with a half smile. I only shake my head a little.

 **"Nah, im fine."** i replied shortly, the three of them look at each other. As if on cue doyoung and yedam both hug me, yedam infront and doyoung at my side.

I heave a deep sigh.

 **"Liar. Your face tells the opposite."**  
Seunghun hyung added.

 **"Are you not happy about the long weekend?"** yoonbin ask with a small laugh.

 **"What long weekend?"** i ask in confusion.

 **"The faculty staff has seminar for two days, and that will be tomorrow. We have exactly like 4 days of break from school. Plus today is a half day!"** yoonbin explained, i only nodded. I'm really not in the mood right now.

 **"Hyung you look so gloomy and sad, do you want to share what happened?"** doyoung ask, still hugging me.

 **"I'll explain everything at home. I feel tired, physically and mentally."** i stated and they both get away from the hug.

 **"Let's go home now then."** seunghun hyung stated and we all walk our way out of the university.

The school dorm is just a walking distance but i feel exhausted while walking.

When we arrived at the dormitory all of them are gathered in the living room as if waiting for me to spill the beans.

 **"So what's the catch?"** byounggon hyung ask as i sat down on the couch behind him.

I sighed.

 **"You guys all know that to be the university's representative at the piano competition is my main goal right?"** i started off.

 **"Yeah, we are aware of that. Next please."** hyunsuk hyung replied.

 **"The thing is** **, Mr. Yang told me that i am chosen to participate at the piano competition pre-evaluation."** as if on cue they all shouted and clap upon my statement, byounggon hyung even hug me from beside, saying i did well.

They all congratulate me but they stop when i heave a deep sigh.

 **"Why do you look so down hyung? Are you not happy about it?"** doyoung ask.

 **"How can i be greatful about it? They almost replaced me."** i stated, still thinking about what Mr. Yang told me awhile ago.

 **"Huh? I don't get it hyung."** yeongue said and they all agree.

I sighed before proceeding on what happened in detail.

They nodded in realization after i tell what happened.

 **"How can they do that? You invest almost half of your life into it."** seunghun hyung stated.

" **You devoted your life into it and they're going to replace you that easy?"** yedam added.

 **"Let's just be greatful that Mr. Yang** **opposed** **the idea of the** **trainers."** yoonbin stated.

 **"I don't know how to react. Its as if all my hard work never paid off."** i said feeling down, jeongwoo patted my shoulder as i sighed.

 **"By the way, who's the guy you're** _ **competing**_ **with?"** jihoon hyung ask.

 **"Takata Mashiho."** i said with a blank expression.

 **"WAIT, SERIOUSLY HYUNG?!"** jeongwoo ask in surprise.

I just nodded.

 **"Woah, hyung isn't he the guy you helped out of kindness when they get lost in myeongdong together with his friend?"** junghwan ask.

 **"Yeah."** i replied shortly.

 **"So this is the reason why you're upset. I see, you helped him and this is what you get in return."** jihoon hyung stated.

 **"So you're angry at him? Or you're just upset?"** hyunsuk hyung ask.

 **"Guys, seriously, none of this is mashiho's fault. Why are you taking the blame on him?"** seunghun hyung stated.

 **"Honey, we're not taking the blame on him duh."** jihoon hyung defended.

 **"But it seems like it."** seunghun hyung replied.

 **"Why are you even defending him? Are you close with him?"** jihoon hyung stated and state of being irritated evident on his voice.

 **"Wait, are you jealous?"** seunghun hyung ask teasing jihoon hyung.

Jihoon hyung stood up in annoyance and walk out.

 **"Hyung you're done for."** jeongwoo stated, seunghun hyung sighed and followed jihoon hyung outside.

 **"All of this is not helping at all, really."** i stated and walk upstairs.

I stop on my track when my phone vibrated. I immediately open the message as the contact appeared on my screen.

" _Aren't you going home on friday night? He's here."_


	7. Playing Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkyu and Mashiho started to get closer, extra sweet, and fluffy.

➷ **Third Person**

 **"Yah, everyone gather around! Gather around!"** Byounggon shouted as he motion his friends to assemble in one place.

They are currently at Everland theme park with the rest of the guys together with haruto, mashiho, asahi, jaehyuk, and keita. Jihoon, being the social butterfly that he is, he invited the japanese guys to come over. Seunghun suggested the idea of hanging out at Everland to make it up to Jihoon since they kind of had some small argument yesterday.

Everyone is already up on their own businesses unlike junkyu who is just seated on a bench in silence. Still thinking about the message he received last night.

 **"Don't get too excited kids, we'll get into it later."** hyunsuk added, the others do as they say.

Seunghun motion byounggon to tell the other guys their plan.

 **"Okay, so since we are literally a lot, we decided to just go and have fun by pair. But later at 10pm we should all gather and meet here to enter the horror house together okay?"** byounggon explained and the guys listened carefully. Asahi raised his hands.

 **"Yes asahi?"** hyunsuk stated.

 **"How will we decide the pairs?"** the latter ask.

Jihoon's smile grew wider upon hearing the question.

" **Those who are single, which is you, yedam, junkyu, jaehyuk, haruto, keita, mashiho, and my son jeongwoo. Will be left alone, the top four who will win on the rock, paper, scissors, and sticks game will be able to choose a partner for the date**." jihoon explained carefully with a silly smile plastered on his face.

 **"What kind of nonsense is that?"** yedam questioned and look at jihoon in disbelief.

 **"Don't complain and just do it."** jihoon replied. The mentioned guys are left with no choice but to follow what jihoon instructed.

They started to play the game, the expectators are excited and silently watching from behind. With Jihoon and Hyunsuk who are arguing about their guess regarding pairs that will be made.

 **"Okay yedam placed first, you go gay, choose your fighter."** jihoon cheered from behind.

 **"Shut up hyung, you're so ridiculous."** the latter replied he look at the 4 person who lose the game.

 **"Okay, i made up my mind, i'll go with keita."** yedam stated and the latter smiled wider upon the mention of his name as he jump excitedly and cling unto yedam.

 **"Next junkyu. Choose."** yoonbin stated with a smiling yeongue beside him.

Junkyu didn't utter a single word, he just held mashiho's hand and smiled at the small japanese guy. Everyone smiled upon the cute action, specially when a glint of crimson red appeared on mashiho's cheeks.

 **"Haruto your turn."** yoshinori motioned haruto to make up his mind and choose between jaehyuk and jeongwoo.

Haruto is about to speak when jeongwoo stood up and stand beside haruto. They are surprised with the sudden action.

**"Yah, jeongwoo he haven't decid--"**

**"Hyung, its so obvious that he would choose me. So yeah, i stand on my own so he won't bother to waste a breath for my name."** jeongwoo replied. Haruto who is beside him smirk upon the statement.

 **"The amount of confidence."** doyoung commented with a laugh.

 **"Okay, automatically, jaehyuk and asahi would go together. It is set, everyone has their partners right? We can part ways now. Make sure to call us when anything happens okay? See you guys later."** hyunsuk stated and wave goodbye to their friends. All of them parted ways and started to talk about what they should do first.

                   ➷ **Kim Junkyu**

I didn't even have to think twice when i placed second at the small game we did.

Mashiho is the first person that came into my mind when jihoon hyung instructed that we'll go and spend the day with a pair.

I'm setting aside my worries and everything. Seunghun hyung is right, none of what happened is mashiho's fault. He is just like me, he is just walking to the path of his dreams. I will just do my best and play fair. And as for today i should enjoy and forget my problems.

**"Where do you wanna go first?"**

He look up to me and smiled.

 **"I don't actually know places in here. I'm fine with whatever you want."** he replied. Isn't he too cuteasdfghkl.

 **"Do you want to eat first or** **go shopping? Or rides?"** i ask, intently looking at him.

Why is he so cute? I mean he's always cute but he looks extra cute today.  
He smiled sweetly. I'm melting, save me.

 **"I want to try some rides junkyu hyung."** I nodded with a smile upon his reply.

I held his hand and pull him closer to me. **"Okay, let's go then. Which one do you want to ride first?"**

Mashiho bit his lower lip cutely before pointing at the ride. My eyes widened at his choice. Its the freaking T Express. A huge roller coaster made of woods, its 200 feet tall, that would be the death of me-----

 **"Wait, don't tell me you're scared?"** he said, more likely teasing me.

I asdfghkl byounggon hyung save me.

**"O-ofcourse not! I-im f-fin---"**

Mashiho burst out laughing even before i finish my words. I covered my face using my hands. This is so embarassing. The angelic sound of his laugh fills my ears.

He tried to remove my hands that is covering my face while still laughing.

**"Yah, mashi don't see my face, its embarassi--"**

My words are cut off when i felt mashiho's warm body against my chest. He's h-hugging me. I suddenly felt the warm and comfort so i returned the hug with a smile, much tighter.

**"You don't have to be shy junkyu, its pretty normal to be afraid of it. We can ride other--"**

I cut him off. **"No, its okay. We will ride it. I can manage."**

He look up to me while im still hugging him. **"Are you sure kyu?"** he ask. I smiled upon his cuteness. 

 **"Ofcourse. Hmm, lets go?"** i ask and let go of the hug, i held his hands instead. He smiled at me before he nodded. We walk towards the t-express ticket booth.

I insisted to pay for the ticket, mashiho is really stubborn and he kept arguing that he would. Gladly he gave up in the end.

I took a deep breath as i motioned mashiho to seat at the shuttle first. Okay, its now or never. You can do it junkyu.

I felt mashiho's hands against mine as the engine sound started.

 **"You don't have to be nervous kyu, im here."** he assured.

 **"You're literally a small mushroom mashi how can you--- ouch!"** i didn't get to finish my words when he pinch my ears. I laugh at his cute action.

 **"Call me small again, and i won't hesitate to unbuckle your safety belt and push you Kim Junkyu."** he stated and glared at me.

I smiled at him and squeeze his hands ****"You're so cute mashi."**** i noticed the crimson red glint on his cheeks that made my smile grew wider but it didn't last long as i automatically scream my lungs out when the ride becomes fast.

I heard mashiho's laugh from behind. I burried my face on his shoulders, my heart is about to burst this ride is too extreme for my well-being.

 **"Hey, are you okay?"** mashiho ask with a sly smile while patting my shoulder.

 **"Yeah."** i replied almost lifeless. He burst out in laughing, i just smiled and held his hands.

 **"I'm fine, im fine, let's go to another ride. Its my turn to choose a ride."** i stated and drag mashiho along with me.

I smiled widely as we stop in front of the ride i wanted.

**"Junkyu no, i won---"**

I smiled mischevously **"Mashi yes."**

He shakes his head and let go of my hand.

 **"I won't, i won't ride that Amazon Express, i don't want to get wet."** he stated.

 **"Mashi, you won't get wet by the water. They have this waterproof tarp so we won't get too wet."** i explained.

 **"We won't get too wet, But they didn't say that they are 100% sure that we won't get wet? No, im not riding it."** he defended.

**"But mashi--"**

**"No."**

I pretend to look disappointed and look down. **"Fine, i'll just ride it alone. Just wait for me here."** i stated and turn back at him as i walk towards the ticket booth.

My smile grew wide and i tried to held back my laughter. I'm sure mashiho would not ressist me.

 **"Yah, Kim Junkyu stop sulking. You big koala."** mashiho half yelled.

I didn't respond and continue walking.

 **"Don't talk to me mashi, i wanna ride this peacefully. Don't bother me."** i replied.

 **"Yah."** i didn't respond. And stand in front of the ticket booth.

I am about to get my wallet when i felt a hands hug me from behind. I held his hands and face him with a big smile.

 **"As expected, you can't resist me."** i whispered in his ears. He punch me lightly and i pulled him closer for a hug.

In the end, mashiho ride the Amazon express with me. We ride a few more rides such as Safari ride, Sky cruise, and many more before we finally decided to eat at a Authentic korean restaurant.  After eating, we rest in a bench near the Everland tree.

I feel genuinely happy today, it feels good to set aside your worries and just have fun. I felt that mashiho and i became more close today, not to mention that we even shared a few more hugs today unknowingly. I stared at him while he is looking around the park, he is happily looking at the cute kids having fun with their guardians.

 **"Mashi, i'll be back okay?"** i said suddenly and stood up infront of him.

He look up to me. **"Where are you going?"**

I only smiled. **"I'm just going to buy something. Stay here, and wait for me okay? Don't go anywhere."**

 **"Can i just come with you?"** i shake my head a little upon his question and smiled.

 **"Stay here, i'll be back."** i replied, i am about to turn away but he lightly grab the lower part of my shirt.

**"Promise me you'll comeback."**

I was surprised by his statement. **"Ofcourse mashi, i won't leave you okay?"**

He smiled and let go of my shirt. **"Okay, i'll be here."**

I smiled at him before walking away at him. Its really nothing special, i just want to buy matching headbands for the two of us. I saw him eyeing this corner awhile ago.

I wear the white cat ears, and walk back to where i left mashiho. I smiled at the sight of him pouting while seating at the bench looking at the ground.

              ➷ **Takata Mashiho**

I wonder where he is going, what if he left and will not comebac---

No, he promised he would.

I sighed and look around while waiting for him. I saw a cute kid looking at me.

 **"Hi"** the cute little girl said in a low voice.

I smiled and wave at her. **"Hello"**

 **"Why are you alone oppa?"** she ask innocently.

 **"I'm waiting for someone."** i replied shortly with a smile.

 **"Your boyfriend?"** she replied.

My eyes widened upon her question.

 **"You're still young how do you know such things? And he's not my boyfriend yet."** i stated.

The little kid furrow her eyebrows. **"Yet?"**

 **"Did i say yet? Ohmygod i mean he's not my boyfriend."** i defended.

She giggles and laughs cutely.

 **"Misha, ive been looking for you. I told you to stay close to me didn't i?"** a middle-aged woman approach her.

The kid pouted. **"Sorry mom."**

Her mom look at me, i smiled and bow.

 **"Thanks for looking out for her. She's really stubborn."** the lady explained. I only smiled and muttered a simple 'Its nothing'

 **"So your name is misha little kid?"** i ask and look at her. She smiled cutely.

 **"Yes i am, and you are?"** she ask beaming in excitement.

 **"Hello misha, im mashi. Mashiho."** i replied and offer my hands. She giggles and take my hands.

 **"Our names are very alike!"** she said in excitement. I laugh at her cute action.

 **"We'll get going now. Say goodbye misha."** her mom instructed. She smiled and hug me with a giggle.

I wave at her as they slowly disappered to my eyesight.

What is taking him so long? What if he already left? I sighed upon my thoughts and look at the ground.

I am surprised to suddenly see a pair of shoes at the ground. I look up to see a smiling koala-looking guy with a  white cat ears headband.

Isn't he too cute? I never imagine he would wear such a thing.

**"Why are you weari----"**

My words were cut off when he leaned down, i clearly smell his minty breath. He smiled as he put the black cat ears headband on me. **"There. It suits you mashiho."**

I feel like my heart is about to burst at his sudden words and action.

 **"Uh, thank you for this. You didn't have to buy this actually."** i replied, still feeling something hot on my cheeks.

 **"But its cute so i decided that we'll try it."** he replied, smiling innocently. Why does my heart keeps on beating hard and fast like crazy?

" _ **Plus it looks extra good on you. You are really the cutest and most beautiful thing i have ever seen in my 19 years of existence."**_

I felt something weird in my stomach. What is this feeling asdfghjklbs? What are you doing to me Kim Junkyu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : I hope you like it! Stay tuned, i'll be making a part 2 of this one. I'm thinking of a little more Mashikyu continuation and write about other ships. I need your opinions, please vote wether the next chapter should contain Hajeongwoo, 2hoon, Keidam, Jaesahi, Gonsuk, Yeonbin, etc. Choose only one and comment your answer asdfghjkl. Thank you! Keep supporting YGTB Trainees, Treasure 13, Treasure, and Magnum!❤


	8. Playing Games 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajeongwoo's cuteness overload.

➷ **Kim Junkyu**

 **"One, two, three, smile!"** mashiho half yelled happily mimicking the voice coming from the machine. We are now inside the photo booth.

The booth is kind of small for two person. We are sitting literally close to each other. I can even smell mashiho's fruity breath.

I stared at mashiho who is sweetly smiling at the monitor infront of us. He is currently decorating our photo with some filter. Isn't he the cutest?

I snap out of my thoughts when mashiho face me. **"Hey kyu, what do you think?"** he ask, smiling widely.

 **"I think you're really cute."** i muttered.

 **"W-what?"** he replied shock with a low voice.

My eyes widened upon realization. Wait, is he referring to the pictures he decorated? I thought he's asking what do i think of him while he's smiling eye-----

I cleared my throat before speaking. **"I uh, i mean its cute. The photos are cute."** i replied while scratching the back of my head. He nodded and happily press the print button.

 **"Where should we go next?"** i ask while mashiho is still checking the print outs.

 **"Aren't we supposed to meet the others at 7pm? Wait heres yours. One for me, one for kyu(you)"** he replied and handed me the printed photo. I smiled upon his cuteness.

**"Thanks mashi, yeah but its only 6:30pm, we can eat first before meeting them. What do you think?"**

**"That sounds good, where should we eat?"** he ask.

 **"What do you want to eat?"** i replied.

 **"Wait, i just notice one thing."** he stated and stop infront of me. I look at him and furrow my eyebrow.

 **"Why? Is there something wrong?"** i ask.

He smiled. **"Nah, i just notice that you keep asking me what i want, where i wanna go, what do i want to eat, etc. We never tried any of your likings except for the Amazon** **express. So its my turn to ask, what or where do you want to eat?"**

I placed my hands on his shoulder and look at him still smiling.

**"Look mashi, im fine with whatever you want. I'm not picky and---"**

He cut me off. **"I know, i know. But i want to go with what you want this time."**

 **"Alright, im actually not that hungry. What about barbecues and soda?"** i ask while looking at him. He smiled.

 **"That sounds good, i also don't want to have a heavy dinner. Lets go!"** he replied and drag me to the food tent.

 **"By the way, im paying this time."** he reminded.

I immediately shake my head upon his statement. **"No mashi, im paying for this."**

**"No kyu, im the one paying this time."**

**"No let me do it. I should pay for it."**

**"No, i'll do it. This is just barbecue and soda, let me pay."**

**"No Mashiho, let me pay for this one---"**

**"Stop arguing hyungs and pay for our food also."** a familiar voice butt in all of a sudden.

 **"Jeongwoo/Haruto?"** we both said in unison. The two smiled at us with haruto holding a tray of pizza and fries. They're both wearing light pink with a touch of white flapping bunny.

 **"Why are you both surprised hyung? We are literally in the same park. Theres no way we wont run into each other."** jeongwoo stated.

 **"But we never run into one of the hyungs earlier."** haruto commented.

Jeongwoo nodded upon realizing what haruto said. **"Uh, that's right. Anyway mashiho hyung, let's take a seat and let junkyu hyung order and pay for the food."**

Jeongwoo stated and lightly drag mashiho with them. Mashiho is about to refuse but i smiled and nodded at him.

_How_ _Cute._

               _➷_ **Haruto Watanabe**

 **"Haruto your turn."** yoshinori hyung motioned me to choose my partner.

I should go with Jeongwoo, Jaehyuk hyung and i barely talk to each other, asahi hyung would probably want to choose him.

I am about to speak when jeongwoo stood up and stand beside me. We are all surprised with the sudden action.

How did he know i would choose him?

**"Yah, jeongwoo he haven't decid--"**

**"Hyung, its so obvious that he would choose me. So yeah, i stand on my own so he won't bother to waste a breath for my name."** jeongwoo replied. I can't help but to smirk at his statement, this confident cutie.

 **"The amount of confidence."** doyoung commented with a laugh.

 **"Okay, automatically, jaehyuk and asahi would go together. It is set, everyone has their partners right? We can part ways now. Make sure to call us when anything happens okay? See you guys later."** hyunsuk hyung and wave goodbye to us as we parted ways.

I darted my eyes on jeongwoo who is standing beside me with his arms crossed. **"What now?"** he stated.

I held back a laugh at his action. Why is he acting this way?

 **"You really thought i would pick you earlier."** i muttered.

He look at me and a sly smile plastered on his face.

 **"Theres no reason for you not to pick me."** he replied confidently.

Yeah right, but i have no plans on admitting it.

 **"I was supposed to pick Jaehyuk hyung."** i lied.

 **"You what? No way, i don't believe you."** he fight back.

Ican't help but to flash a small smirk.

**"Seriously, i never thought of choo** **sing you."**

**"Liar. Theres no way you would choose Jaehyuk hyung, you barely tal--"**

I cut him off. **"Why not? He's funnier than you."**

He stared at me upon my statement and turned his back, walking to a different direction.

Wait, is he mad? **"Yah, Jeongwoo!"** i half yelled. He didn't look back. I half run to chase him.

 **"Hey."** i called him once more and stop him by pulling his right wrist.

 **"Stop sulking, im just kidding okay?"** i explained still trying to fully get his attention as he is looking somewhere else.

 **"Shut up, im not sulking** _ **Naruto**_ **."** he replied, still not looking at me. He is still sulking. _How cute._

 **"Alright then,** _ **Sakura.**_ **"** i stated smiling widely at him.

I saw a small curve in his lips but he managed to held it back.

 **"Too late** ** _Sakura,_** **i saw your smile."** i said and he glared at me but laugh afterwards.

 **"Fine fine, but you're too cheesy and old school."** he stated and roll his eyes on me while laughing lightly.

**"Yeah, said the one who called me** _**Naruto** _ **first."**

**"Isn't that literally your name? Minus the 'N'"** he replied and cling his hands on my arms.

Jeongwoo i--- _breath haruto, breath. He is just clinging to you. Just clinging. Just CLINGING, JUST CLINGING---_

 **"Hey haruto, are you okay? Your face looks kind of weird."** he commented, i cleared my throat and fake a laugh.

**"I'm fine. What weird are you talking about? But okay, if you call a 'handsome face' weird, then yeah i would love to say that my face is weird."**

**"You're really an over confident bitc--- beach."** he stated and lightly pinch my arms.

 **"Yeah yeah, enough with the talk. Where to you want to go?"** i ask and search for the places we can visit here in Everland through my phone.

 **"I'm not that hungry but i want waffle ice cream. Buy me one haruto."** he replied while smiling widely at me.

**"What? Aren't we supposed to fake fight over who is going to pay for the food. Why are you---"**

He cut me off. **"Shut up and just buy me one Watanabe."**

**"Jeongwoo im broke s---"**

**"Le le le le? Lezgedit!"** he stated and repeat it three times before he drag me with him.

This guy is qwrtyopvvxdhn somebody save me.

 **"Yey! Its yummy! Everland's ice cream waffle is really the best."** he commented and took a big bite of his waffle.

He literally force me to pay for the food, why is he like-- jinjja Park Jeongwoo.

**"Yah, didn't you know that Yoshinori hyung and Mahiro hyung argue on who is going to pay for the food whenever they order one? Both of them keep insisting to pay but you---"**

**"Its because they're a couple Watanabe. Couples tend to argue about insisting to pay for the food because they want to look good to their partner duh. They didn't do that out of kindness."** he replied while still munching his waffle. I swallow the waffle i bit earlier before speaking.

 **"Really? I thought they argue because both parties really want to pay for the food."** i replied.

He look at me in disbelief. **"Are you for real?"**

 **"What? I really didn't know about it."** i replied, looking at jeongwoo who just finish his waffle.

**"The ice cream is too sweet, buy me water haruto im so thirsty."**

My eyes widened at his statement. **"Yah, buy your own. I'm going to be broke because of you."** He shake his head upon my answer. He then clung to my arms and drag me again to some stall.

**"Buy me water."**

**"No way, you----"**

**"Water water water!"**

**"Jeongwoo i---"**

**"I want water water water wat--"**

**"Fine."**

**"Yey!"**

**"Jeongwoo."** he looks at me as i call his name. He hummed in return.

 **"Let's ride that one."** i said and pointed to the extreme ride not too far from us.

 **"Do you want to die? Double Rock Spin is not an easy ride as what you think."** he replied.

 **"I know but it looks fun. Let's ride it."** it looks really fun, everyone who's in the ride are screaming at the top of their lungs.

**"Fine, but your payin--"**

**"Yeah, im paying for it."**

**"Good. Let's go."**

I burst out in laughing as i heard a high pitch scream behind me. Jeongwoo looks like he is about to faint. He hit my arms as i laugh ridiculous he look.

We also visited the Kids Village, Magic Cookie House, Panda world, and even rode the Carousel and sky line as what jeongwoo insisted. I had fun with woo but my wallet doesn't seem like it.

 **"Its already 6pm haru, we're going to meet the hyungs at 7pm. What should we do before meeting them?"** jeongwoo ask while sitting at the bench beside me. We are both exhausted from the activities we did yet we haven't fully tried all the rides, Everland is too big to explore for a one day stroll.

 **"I think we should go and eat by now. Lets go haru."** jeongwoo stated and lightly drag me with him.

I stop on my track as i saw a cute thing. My sister used to wear that cute flapping bunny way back in japan. Right, i should call them later when we get to the dorm.

 **"Hey, haruto."** jeongwoo wave his hands infront of my face. I snap out of my thoughts and remove my eyes on the flapping bunny.

 **"Yes?"** i replied and stared at him. He furrow his eyebrows in curiousity and look at the stall im eyeing a few seconds ago.

 **"Do you want that thing?"** jeongwoo ask and pointed at the flapping bunny displayed at the Stall.

Its cute and--- wait no. I'm broke, jeongwoo will make me buy it for him i---

 **"Nah. Don't mind that, let's just go and eat."** i replied and its my turn to drag him with me.

**He let go of my arms and stop in front of me.** **"Yah, lets go back. Lets buy that flapping bunny."**

**"Jeongwoo lets just eat and meet the hyungs, I'm literally going broke a----"** he speak even before i finish my words.

 **"Shu** **t up and lets go."** he then drag me to the stall while i try to fight back and insist that we should just eat and meet the hyungs.

Save my wallet from this cute guy i wait WHAT?

 **"How much is this one?"** jeongwoo ask the lady vendor with a smile while pointing at the cute thing.

 **"This thing is a buy one, take one for $13.97"** the lady explained. Jeongwoo nodded at her **"I'll take it."** he replied.

I take out bills from my pocket and handed it to jeongwoo. He look at me as if asking why.

 **"Who told you i don't have a money with me? I'm paying for this flapping bunny Watanabe. Thanks for treating me earlier."** he said, embarassment evident on his face as he shove the bunny in my chest and walk away with a glint of rosy pink on his cheeks.

I can't help but to smile at his action. _Such a_ _Cutie._

 **"Yah Jeongwoo!"** i yelled while smiling as i wear the flapping bunny and press it to make the bunny ears flap. He turned around and i smiled on how cute it looks on him, i run to him and hug him lightly.

 **"Thanks for this. I like it very much."** i whispered into his ears. I can feel he froze at the moment.

 **"H-haruto, y-you're w-welcome."** he replied, i let go of the hug and pinch his cheeks lightly.

I held his hands and drag him at the food tent.

 **"Haru, isn't that mashiho hyung and junkyu hyung?"** jeongwoo pointed at the two guys in front of the counter. I followed where his fingers are pointed and was met by a mashiho hyung wearing a black cat ears. What is this sorcery? Hyung never wears such thing he told me its childish and yet.

 **"Should we approach them?"** i ask, looking at him and squeeze his hands lightly.

 **"Maybe later, lets just buy pizza and fries first then approach them after."** i only nodded upon his explanation. We proceed to order, 3 counters away from them.

I took out my money and is about to pay for the food when jeongwoo stop me.

**"What? Why?"**

**"Let the hyungs pay for it."**

**"Wait are you serious? We---"** he didn't let me finish my words.

 **"Ahjumma, do you see that guy wearing a black leather jacket and white cat ears headband?"** jeongwoo ask the woman in the counter, i think she's around 40s.

The ahjumma nodded on jeongwoo's statement and look at where he is pointing.

 **"He will pay for our ordered food later."** jeongwoo added and smiled.

 **"Oh you're with them? Okay. Enjoy the food."** the woman replied and smiled at us.

**"Jeongwoo yah, what if they don't want to pay for this?"**

**"Trust me, they will. Junkyu hyung has no choice."** jeongwoo replied while laughing.

 **"And let go of my hand."** he added. I quickly shake my head.

 **"No. Why would i?"** i replied. Still holding his hands.

**"Its getting sweaty."**

**"Don't care."** i smiled at him. I really dont care even if water flows from his hands like a river.

 **"Plus you're going to hold the tray of pizza and fries. How would you hold my hand and the tray at the same time? You idiot."** he stated and laugh at me cutely.

I let go of his hands and scratch my nape.

 **"Right."** i replied and hold the tray as we walk near the hyungs.

 **"They're arguing about who will pay for the food."** jeongwoo commented, we can clearly hear their small argument. They're both insisting to pay for the food.

 **"But you told me, only couples do that?"** i ask him, thats what he said as far as i remember.

He look at me in disbelief. **"Oh god, please tell your braincells to work harder haruto."** he added and walk towards the hyungs with me following behind him.

But that's what he told me--- wait is Mashiho hyung and Junkyu hyung a couple? Or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : I decided to make it with a Hajeongwoo and Gonsuk content but this chapter is longer than i expected it to be so Gonsuk and the squad will be on the next chapter. Hope you like it!❤
> 
> Ps. Happy birthday to the most unbothered person on earth. Ilysm Noa, my bub. PrinceNoaDay #Noakazama #HappyPrinceNoaDay #HAPPYNOADAY


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glint of Gonsuk and 2hoons with Mashikyu, Hajeongwoo, and Keidam being extra.

                      ➷ **Lee Byounggon**

 **"** **Aaaaah! Don't get near me im Aaaaaah hyung hyung hyung help!"**

I can't help but to facepalm on hyunsuk's embarassing action.

 **"Hyunsuk you're too loud, they're now looking at us."** i whispered to him and pulled him closer.

We are currently inside a shuttle of the Lost Valley. It is where you will ride a shuttle that has only steel grills as windows and ceiling with animals around the area such as giraffes, elephants, zebras, flamigos, lions, and tigers who keeps going near us as if they're asking for food.

And this scaredy-cat beside me keeps on yelling and making noise whenever the tiger goes behind our window. To think that he is the one who insisted to ride this one and stated that he want to hand-feed the animals.

**"Hyung its now in our ceiling i--"**

**"Hyunsuk it won't bite you okay? Whats the use of grills? They can't come near you. Calm down."** i tried to calm him down by resting my arms on his shoulder and lightly pat his head.

He look at me and manage to flash a hesitant smile.

 **"Look how crumpled my shirt is because of you."** i stated and pointed at my crumpled shirt as we exit the Safari. He really didn't go easy on me.

He scratch the back of his head before hugging me from behin. " **Hehe, sorry!"** he stated with a shy smile, which i also did in return.

We decided to eat right after a few more rides and visited a boutique of clothes as what hyunsuk insisted. We watched some parades of disney characters and even get to see seunghun and hyunsuk along the way with doyoung and dohwan tagging along them. After that we both decide to ride the river boat and eat various grilled food before meeting the other guys.

 **"Who's not here yet? Its already 7:10pm"** jihoon ask and did a head count.

 **"Junkyu hyung, mashiho hyung, haruto and jeongwoo are not here yet."** doyoung stated while eating a cotton candy with dohwan.

 **"Keita and yedam too."** added jaehyuk who's clinging unto asahi.

When did jaehyuk become this clingy?

 **"Hyung hahaha you won't believe what jeongwoo just did!"** a familiar voice yelled not far from our position.

I only know one person who can yell shamelessly like that.

 **"Yah, junkyu hyung! I---"** jeongwoo's word is cut off when jihoon shouted at the four people approaching.

 **"Hey, stop that chitchat and come here. You guys are 10 minutes late."** jihoon added and the two japanese guy bowed on him.

 **"What took you so long?"** i ask while resting my arms on hyunsuk's shoulder.

 **"We ate and this two didn't stop bickering with each other."** junkyu explained and pointed at haruto and jeongwoo who are boty wearing a pink and white flapping bunny.

 **"What's with the bickering Haru?"** yoshinori ask and darted his eyes on the younger.

 **"Jeongwoo keeps bullying me and--- aaaaouch stop stepping on my feet!"** we all laugh at jeongwoo amd haruto's cuteness.

 **"You won't believe what jeongwoo did."** junkyu stated with excitement evident on his voice. A hype koala indeed.

 **"What is it?"** yoonbin ask who's leaning on the barricade with a smiling yeongue beside him.

 **"You guys know that jeongwoo never buy stuffs or treat someone right?"** junkyu startes off.

 **"Stop with the cliff hang."** we all look at the person who speak.

 **"YEDAM, KEITA FINALLY!"** jihoon half yelled.

 **"Whats with the reaction?"** he replied with keita tagging along with him.

 **"15 minutes late bitches"** seunghun answered with a laugh. The two laugh and bowed in apology.

 **"Back to junkyu's tea."** hyunsuk stated and turn to look at the excited koala in front of us.

 **"Hyung, can you stop using stan twt language?"** jeongwoo complained.

 **"Yah, why is everyone commenting. Let junkyu spill the beans."** i added to make everyone quiet.

 **"Okay so just like what i said. We all know that jeongwoo is the type of person who would buy things for someone right? But he just did. He's the one who bought the flapping bunny for haruto!"** junkyu said smiling widely half jumping in excitement followed by the half scream and teasing of the other guys.

 **"Ah that's not it! He buys me food and paid for all the rides first! That's why i bought him a flapping bunny!"** jeongwoo depended while stomping his feet on the ground.

My child is freaking cute.

 **"Wait, what? Haruto buys you food and paid for the rides?"** mahiro clarifies while looking at jeongwoo. At which jeongwoo nodded.

The japanese guys look at each other as if they're having the same thought.

 **"But haruto would never do such thing."** mashiho stated while laughing.

 **"Haruto is the type of person who would make other people pay the food or rides for him."** keita added with a meaningful smile plastered on his lips.

Wait, so----

 **"He's too inconsiderate to pay for other people."** asahi explained, furrowing his eyebrows in suspicion towards their youngest.

 **"** ** **Not to mention that he is a spoiled brat maknae."**** yoshinori added.

 **"Thanks for your compliments hyung."** haruto replied in sarcasm that makes us burst out in laughing.

 **"Wait, they both have this 'i wont pay for this, so you better pay for me' attitude. But they both buy and pay things for each other."** i started off and look at the guys.

 **"That only means one thing."** yeongue added.

**"Then they're-----"**

**"WE'RE NOT CRUSHING ON EACH OTHER!"** the two didn't let dohwan to finish his words by yelling in unison.

 **"I was not supposed to say that you guys are crushing on each other. I was supposed to say that you guys are now good friends but okay if you insist."** dohwan explained and laugh with doyoung.

I look at hyunsuk who is smirking beside me.

 **"Young love."** i whispered on him, he look up to me and laugh.

 **"That's how everything started for the two of us."** he replied and lean on me closely.

 **"Cringe."** junkyu butt in all of a sudden.

 **"Shut up."** we both replied.

 **"You guys are too defensive."** yedam teased the two who's blushing upon the nonstop teasing.

 **"Go easy on my son, let's stop this nonsense and enter the horror maze II."** jihoon stated and waved the tickets.

We all agreed and fall in line to enter the maze. I sense a nervous guy behind me.

 **"Are you okay?"** i whispered in his ears and squeeze his hands lightly.

 **"I'm nervous."** he answered honestly, i held his hands tighter.

 **"You don't have to be nervous, im here."** i assured him and pat his head lightly.

 **"Yeah right, move aside. Doyoung can't stand properly at the line because of you guys."** jihoon butt in suddenly. Hyunsuk and i both glared at him in a joking manner.

This guy really, how did seunghun even manage to tame this loud mouth?

                    ➷ **Kim Seunghun**

**"Yah, jeongwoo my son, fall in line properly stop moving too much."**

**"Junkyu calm your ass."**

**"Can you stop clinging unto him? When did you became so clingy kid?"**

**"Yeongue, where are you going? Stick close to yoonbin."**

**"Doyoung finish that immediately, foods are not allowed inside."**

I can't help but to laugh with jihoon's cuteness. He's too loud and talkative.

I held his waist and pulled him closer to me. **"Aren't you too loud today bub?"**

He look at me and furrow his eyebrows. **"When did i became too loud? Never."**

I laugh at his adorable action and pinch his nose.

 **"You are always loud babe. You never stayed quiet."** i stated. That's a fact.

 **"But you still love me."** he said with a sly smile. That's also a fact.

 **"Well, i do. Always."** i replied and rest my chin on his shoulder while hugging his waist from the back.

 **"Good. Cause i do too."** he said and held my hands that is wrap on him.

 **"Get a room please, we are about to enter a Horro Maze and yet you too are so clingy and extra to each other."** hyunsuk commented with a byounggon playing with his hands.

 **"An envious dwarf came to the house."** jihoon replied and roll his eyes on hyunsuk.

 **"You brat, im older than you."** hyunsuk stated.

Jihoon look back at him before answering. **"But im taller than you hyung."**

Hyunsuk glared at him and turn to byounggon. **"Yah, did you hear that i---"**

Hyunsuk didn't get to finish his words when byounggon cut him off by placing a smack on his lips HOLY FU---

 **"OHMYGOD THAT'S AH JINJJA! JEONGWOO COVER YOUR EYES!"** Jihoon who's burying his face on my chest yelled.

Junkyu from our side covers mashiho's eyes while looking down at the ground with a keita and yedam who seems not to care about what happened at all and a yoonbin who pulled yeongue towards his chest to unsee the sudden action. Yoshinori and mahiro who's just laughing while turning haruto's head to look straight infront.

 **"You guys are so extra, its just a smack i--- ouch hyunsuk!"** hyunsuk hit his arms and glared at him with a flushing red cheeks.

 **"Too much PDA eye kennat!"** jihoon commented and hit byounggon's arm.

 **"I wish i had the power to unsee."** doyoung stated and fan himself using his hands.

_**"The horror maze is now open, please fall in line properly and hold your tickets."** _

The loud announcement coming from the booth filled the place.

 **"Kids remember the buddy system okay? When we go inside don't leave the maze without your buddy."** i reminded as we started entering the maze. I felt jihoon held my arms tighter.

I look at him with a slight laugh. **"Scared huh?"**

He roll his eyes on me and playfully hit my arms, i laugh at his cute action and pulled him closer.

 **"I'm always beside you don't be scared."** i whispered into his ears and he nodded as a response.

The others immediately scream upon entering the maze as we are welcome by a creepy sound of a closing door and a grandfather's clock. Spider web, fake skull, rocking chair, fake ghost figures, and broken mirrors are the things you can see inside the maze. The only light inside is a red dim light, everything you see is in silhouette.

**"Hey mashi hold my hand, don't be scared im here for you i---- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH OHMYGOD WHATS THAT?! SOMEONE HELD MY FEET I OHMYGOD AAAAAAAA!"**

I laugh at junkyu's sudden panic followed by the scared scream of the younger guys, i can see jeongwoo clinging tightly to doyoung and haruto. And byounggon who looks like he is ready to punch someone who will show up all of a sudden. Yeongue who is burying his face on yoonbin's chest. Yedam who's covering his face while walking with a keita clinging unto him.

 **"AAAAAAH BIJJ I--- DON'T TOUCH MY FEET AAAAAAH!"** Jihoon who's behind me yelled and hold unto my shirt tight. I can't help but to burst out in laughing at his cuteness. Despite the loud screams of the other guys i can still hear mashiho and haruto who's laughing at jeongwoo and junkyu.

 **"YAAAAAH DON'T COME NEAR ME, I'LL AAAAAA PUNCHYOUASSNSJSAAAAAAA!"** hyunsuk literally scream his lungs out.

HOLY SH--- WHATS THAT?

We all stop on our track when all the lights turned off with a loud thud, there is literally no light at all, even the red dim lights are gone.

 **"Mashi, mashi where are you? I ca---"**  
**"I'm here, im here. Heres my hand."**

 **"Hyung im s-scared, whats going on?"**  
**"This is just one of their tricks yeongue, dont be scared. Im here."**

**"Yah jeongwoo calm down"**

**"Dohwan are you okay?"**

I heard the other guys check up on each other. I was about to ask jihoon when the dim lights came back but wait, is that z-zombies?

I know its fake but it looks too realistic. We all look at each other upon seeing the fake zombies.

 **"Is it just me or they're really coming near us?"** mahiro ask and hid behind yoshinori.

**"Yah, don't forget your buddy. Don't ever let---"**

**"AAAAAAAH OHMYGOD RUNASDDKSJSJDKD!"**  
**"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**  
**"HYUNG IM SCAREDASDNSUS WAAAAAAAAH!"**

I heard everyone scream when the fake zombies started to run approaching us and i was about to drag jihoon with me when he run to a different direction as well as a others.

 **"PARK JIHOON WAIT FOR ME!"** I yelled and run after him, not minding the fake zombies whos running after me.

Jinjja park jihoon, you're such a scaredy-cat. I keep running inside the maze but i lost sight of him.

 **"Ouch, sorry hyung!"** haruto bowed and apologized as he bump on me.

I smiled and pat his back while i breath out. **"have you seen jihoon?"**

He shake his head and stated that he haven't seen his buddy, jeongwoo. We decided to keep walking and look for the others.

 **"Wait hyung, is that byounggon hyung?"** haruto pointed at the group of guys standing in front of the door, struggling to open it. We ran towards them.

 **"Hyung where have you been?"** yedam ask as we came near them.

**"I tried to look for jihoon and suddenly bump into haruto who's looking for jeongwoo---"**

I didn't get to finish my words when jeongwoo appeared **"I'm here!"**

Haruto look at him in disbelief and pulled him. **"Jeongwoo yah, ive been looking around for you."**

 **"Liar. You left me and run your ass off when the zombies run after us duh."** the latter replied, we laugh at his statement as haruto scratch the back of his head and muttered a simply sorry while laughing lightly.

 **"Are you okay?"** i heard mashiho ask junkyu and hug his waist. Junkyu look down on him with a smile and return the hug.

What is the meaning of this? Byounggon, yedam, doyoung, hyunsuk, and i look at each other upon seeing the situation.

I snap out of my thoughts upon remembering where jihoon is.

 **"Have you seen jihoon? And why are we still here? Can't we go out now?"** i ask continously.

 **"Jihoon, yoshinori, yoonbin, yeongue, and mahiro are already outside."** byounggon answered.

Jihoon, i cant believe you. You literally have the guts to run for your life earlier and leave the maze without me even if we agreed not to.

" **And we are still here because we are waiting for the monitor countdown to end so we can type the code again. Doyoung and jeongwoo guessed the code wrong for three times. We need to wait for one more minute to enter the code again.** " yedam explained.

 **"I didn't know there is such thing as code to get out. Anyway how did you manage to know the right code then?"** i ask in curiosity.

 **"Doyoung hyung decided to use his remaining braincells and call dohwan hyung to ask for the correct code."** jeongwoo answered earning a playful hit from doyoung.

I darted my eyes on mashiho and keita who's talking to each other in japanese. Even with the red dim lights i still manage to catch something.

 **"Hey hyunsuk, are they holding hands?"** i whispered to hyunsuk and pointed at yedam and keita who's hands are intertwined with each other.

 **"They are already like that since earlier."** hyunsuk answered in a low voice.

 **"Mashiho hyung and junkyu hyung are even more surprising. They're extra clingy and sweet with each other."** doyoung added, leaning at the door.

 **"We better ask both junkyu and yedam later."** byounggon suggested and we all agreed on him.

When the countdown stops, doyoung entered the code and the door slowly opened. We all cheered as we started to walk our way out.

 **"Wait, so what's the code hyung?"** haruto ask all of a sudden.

 **"000000"** doyoung answered that made us all facepalm.

 **"I can't believe we spent 15 minutes on guessing the correct passcode when its just a 000000"** yedam commented.

As we go out, we saw the others sitting on a bench near the horror maze. Jihoon immediately stood up upon seeing me, he walk near me and i shifted my gaze to a different direction.

 **"Hey, whats** **wrong?"** he ask and hug me from the side.

I ignored him as if i didn't hear anything.

 **"You left him behind hyung."** jeongwoo answered while laughing.

Jihoon look at me and held my chin. I'm holding back a laugh deep inside me. I just want to see his reaction.

He laugh before speaking. " **Seriously, yah. I get really scared earlier that's why i run for my life. I didn't mean to leave you behing you slow mushroom."**

We all stop on our track when junkyu's phone rings loudly.

 **"Junkyu, why don't you answer your phone?"** hyunsuk ask junkyu in curiosity, his phone keeps ringing but he's just staring at it.

He look up to us before speaking. _"I don't wanna talk to him for now, i'll talk to him when i go home tomorrow."_

_"Is it him again?"_

_"Yeah, as always."_


	10. Last Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkyu thinks he is the most desperate

➷ **Kim Junkyu**

I turned off the sound from my earphones as the bus reach its last stop. I waited for all the passenger to step down before i stood up and go out of the bus.

 **"Finally you're here."** hyung welcomed me with a bro-hug as he insisted to hold my backpack.

 **"** **You keep bugging me to go home hyung, i have no choice."** i replied with a small laugh, he started the engine of his car and drive to our house.

 **"He's waiting for you at home."** hyung started off.

I didn't bother to look at him, i focus on looking out at the window as if i didn't hear anything.

 **"He keeps telling me** **that he wanted to talk to you."** he continued.

Still, i didn't answer.

 **"Junkyu, you know you can't always avoid dad."** he added.

I remained silent, i don't want to talk about it.

 **"He just came from tokyo, i assume you miss him right?"** he ask and look at me for a few seconds and return his gaze on the road.

 **"Why would i miss someone who want to ruin my life?"** i finally manage to answer.

Hyung heave a deep sigh.

 **"Junkyu he just want what's best for you."** he explained.

 **"If you say so."** i replied shortly and immediately got out of the car as the engine stops.

I saw _that_ man standing infront of our family portrait but doesn't seem to notice my presence. I walk silently towards the stairs.

 **"You won't even bother to greet me?"** a familiar voice stop me from walking.

I didn't bother to look at his way.

 **"Why would i?"** i answered blankly.

 **"Is disrespecting me the only thing you've learned in that stupid art school?"** he shot back. I grin and finally look at his way.

" **Why did you even came back here? Why don't you just bury yourself in Tokyo?"** i shot back, i saw him gritted his teeth.

 **"** **Character development i see. Let's talk later. I have important matter to discuss."** he stated before i finally head to my room and slam the door.

This is why i didn't want to go home. If hyung didn't keep calling and bugging me to go home then i wouldn't. I didn't even consider this house a home.

I lay down lazily and heard a multiple knock on my door.

 **"Junkyu, let's eat lunch."** i heard hyung stated through the door.

I didn't reply and suddenly heard the door opened.

 **"You're not planning to join us?"** hyung ask and tilt his head towards the door. I shake my head to side as if telling that i don't want to.

 **"Are you trying to rebel against me Kim Junkyu? Stop acting that way and eat with us downstairs."** dad suddenly butt in with a voice full of authority.

I lazily stood up and followed them downstairs. I sat next to hyung half-heartedly.

 **"So whats up with school?"** hyung startef off while chewing his food.

 **"Just the same, nothing new."** i answered.

 **"What about the National Piano Competition?"** dad ask that made me look at his way. How did he know? Hyung avoided my eyes when i turned to look at him. 

I see, so its him who told dad.

I look at him and smiled a little. Atleast he's interested. **"I'm doing pretty good. The dean selected me to participate in the pre-evaluation."**

He nodded. **"He choose you to represent the university?"**

I took a bite of my steak before answering. **"He did, but i still have to compete with the japanese guy and prove myself. If i win, i will represent the school. If not, well that won't happen because im certain that i can win."**

He furrow his eyebrows. **"How sure you are that you can win against the guy?"**

I put down the utensils and look straight at his eyes. **"5 years of training, im certain i can win."**

He grinned in a very mocking manner. **"If you say so."**

 **"Can we stop being serious already?"** hyung butt in, we both look at him.

 **"This is the right time to discuss my conditions. I have been thinking about this for the last three weeks and i made up my mind."** dad started off, avoiding hyung's question.

 **"Junkyu how come you never thought of becoming like your hyung? He is a great doctor, It would be great if you will become a lawyer. That would make a good reputation."** he added.

 **"Oh, so you want me to live unhappy?** **follow your plans for us instead of our own dreams?"** i shot back.

He lightly slam his utensils at the table and look at me. **"Why are you so hard headed? You're slowly getting on my nerves."**

" **And you're literally getting on my dreams dad. Just let me pursue my** **dreams** **and** \---"

" **And die in a plane accident just like what happened to your mom?"**

I clenched my fist under the table, trying to hold back the anger that is slowly building up on my chest.

 **"Mom has nothing to do with this."** i stated firmly.

 **"** **She has! Your mom is a hard headed coconut, i let her pursued her passion for music but did you see what happened? She freaking died in a plane accident because of it!"** he exclaimed.

I clench my fist tighter. **"That was an accident dad! No one wanted and expected it to happen! How can you blame her passion for music for her death?!"**

 **"Junkyu stop it, stop talking back."** hyung stated and held my shoulder lightly.

 **"Because it is really the reason why! Are you blind or just stupid? She disobeyed me and proceeded in travelling all the way to seoul from tokyo to participate in that stupid musical competition and came back as a cold body!"** he shouted and pull his hair in frustration. I took a deep breath and try to held back myself in anger.

 **"Atleast she did what makes her happy even at her last breath."** i answered.

**"So its okay to die for that stupid music?"**

**"My dreams are never stupid, maybe you are---"**

I tasted the glint of blood at the side of my lips as my body hit the floor. His fist on my face hurts but the fact that he really wanted to take my dreams and freedom to decide hurts more.

 **"Dad stop it! Why did you freaking punch him?!"** hyung yelled at dad and rush over to me and check up on my face. I shoved his hands when he accidentally touch the side of my lips that is bleeding.

 **"You disrespect me and that's it! You think you will really make it into the National Piano Competition? You won't even stand a chance Kim Junkyu. I may not know who your competitor is but i am sure that you won't win against him. You are nothing but a big disappointment and an arrogant jerk.** **"** he pointed out and i flash a grin.

 **"Thats a bunch of compliment. Thanks dad."** i replied in sarcasm.

**"I will say this once and for all, You will enter law school wether you like it or not."**

I look at him and flash a mischievous grin. **"I will win the match and represent the university. Mark my words dad. I will make it to the national competition and bring home the victory."**

 **"If you win against your competitor and chosen as the university's official representative then fine. I will stop bothering you and will let you pursue music until you rot. But if you didn't win, you have no choice but to follow my plans. Quit that stupid art school, enter law school, and make sure you graduate and became a lawyer than be a stupid musician."** he stated, determination evident on his voice. I stood up and wiped the blood on my lips and grinned at him.

 **"Deal."** i stated and offered my hands, he smirked and hold my hands back for a handshake.

 **"It is set then. No turning back son, i will keep my words so promise to keep yours. I'm going to prepare your papers for transfering to law school because im certain you will lose and will not make it. Dream on."** he stated full of confidence and started to walk upstairs.

I grinned and watch him disappear from my sight.

Bring it on dad, you'll eat your words. I will make sure that i will win and represent the univeristy. I can't wait for the time you eat your words.

 **"Are you okay?"** hyung ask and pat my shoulder. I smiled lightly and look at him.

 **"Don't worry hyung, this is just a punch."** i replied and force a small laugh.

He heave a sigh and look at me with eyes full of concern.

 **"Don't worry, i got your back. I know you will win, i know you will make it. Pursue music for mom and for me, we failed to do it."** he added.

 **"I will hyung."** i replied shortly. And made my way upstairs.

I should leave now and go back to the university. I should keep practicing and give my best shot to win the match against mashiho.

_Sorry mashi, but i will not go easy on you. I will put aside the friendship at the competition and make sure to beat you. This is my only and last chance. I'm not doing this for my own good this is also for both my mom and hyung. I will never be like hyung who is forced to quit music and entered med school just because dad wants him to. I'll walk my way and prove dad wrong._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : This is the shortest chapter with only 1683 words, the previous chapters has 2k or 3k words lol. But i hope you like it!
> 
> Ps. Happy 18th Birthday to Mashiho and Me! We are literally born on the same day, same month and same year (both March 25,2001) asdfghjkl he's like my twin brother from another mother and we both love junkyu uwu asdfghjkl mah heart.


	11. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which mashiho came to the rescue to comfort his gloomy koala

➷ **Takata Mashiho**

Its been 3 days since i last saw Junkyu, and here i am standing infront of his practice room door. Contemplating either to knock or not.

I look down at the tiramisu on my hands, its getting cold.

 **"Hyung what are you doing there?"** doyoung suddenly appeared out of nowhere with jeongwoo tagging along with him and i nearly drop the tiramisu in my hands.

 **"Hey, you startled me!"** he laugh upon my words and rested his arms on my shoulder.

 **"Mashi hyung just knock already, is that for him?"** he ask and pointed at the tiramisu in my hand.

I nodded and heave a sigh. **"I'm nervous."**

He furrowed his eyebrows towards me. **"Why would you be nervous?"**

I can't seem to get the right words to make an explanation. Wait why am i so nervous upon a simple question?

**"I-i am not ner---"**

**"WAIT. DO YOU PERHAPS LIKE JUNKYU HYUNG?! OHMYGODSDFGHJLKDB---"** i immediately cover jeongwoo's mouth, im afraid someone will hear.

**"NO! NO! I DON'T LIKE HIM! YOU BRAT STOP SAYING NONSE---"**

My words were cut off when the door hung open and a Koala-looking handsome guy appeared infront of my eyes with an unreadable expression.

 **"JUNKYU HYUNG, MASHI BOUGHT A TIRAMISU COFFEE FOR YOU!"** jeongwoo shouted at junkyu's face.

I saw a smile curve on his lips as he pointed at the cup in my hand. **"You did? That's for me?"**

I look down and nodded shyly, why am i like this? I raised the coffee infront of his face.

I felt his warm hands on mine as he get the coffee in my hands and suddenly hug me tightly.

In my peripheral vision, i saw doyoung and jeongwoo bowed as a sign of saying that they have to go somewhere.

I returned the hug and rested my head on his chest. **"Are you okay?"**

I heard him heave a sigh and tightened the hug. **"I don't know, i don't know anymore."**

 **"Do you want to talk about it?"** i ask still leaning on his chest. How come he smells so good?

 **"Yeah, only if you stop sniffing me like a puppy."** he answered, my eyes widened and i playfully hit his chest upon realization.

 **"I'm not!"** i defended. I hear his cute laugh as his eyes crinkled and his dimples visible in my eyes.

 **"Hey, stop laughing or else i'll pour down that tiramisu on your face."** i stated and glared at him. He smiled and pulled me for a hug.

 **"Thank you mashi."** i furrowed my eyebrow as i returned the hug.

 **"Hmm, thank you for what?"** i ask and hug him tighter. Why does his hug feels very comfortable for my well-being?

 **"I-i just feel so down earlier, until you came and made me feel better."** he explained.

 **"How come? I didn't remember anything i did to make you feel better."** he get away from the hug and look directly into my eyes, he smiled.

 **"Your presence is enough."** he stated and opened the door, entering the practice room immediately.

I can feel the heat building up on my cheeks. Okay, my heart is beating extra fast whats with this?

I tried my best to calm before following him inside the practice room. I saw him drinking the tiramisu as he sat down infront of the piano.

He turned to look at me and patted the seat beside him. **"Come here mashi."**

I smiled and sit beside him. I turned to look at him.

Asdfghjkl aren't we too close to each other? I think the seat is too small for us.

 **"Have you decided for a song you wanted to perform yet?"** he ask and place his chin on his palm while looking at me. As if watching every part of my face.

 **"Wait, perform what and when?"** i ask, i didn't know what is he talking about.

He look at me in confusion. **"Aren't we competing with each other for the National piano competition?"**

 **"We what?"** i ask again.

**"Wait, you didn't know?"**

I shake my head from side to side as an answer.

 **"Remember the time when we happen to see each other at the Dean's office?"** i nodded upon his question. I remember that, he looks at me coldly that time. I wonder why.

 **"The dean told me that i'll be competing with you for the nationals."** he explained.

I furrow my eyebrows. **"But he told me i'll be practicing with you for the nationals."**

He looks at me confused. **"So what exactly is happening?"**

I shrug my shoulders. **"I have no idea."**

What exactly is the dean's agenda? I snap out of my thoughts when i felt junkyu rested his chin on my shoulder. I lifted my gaze on him only to see him pouting his plump lips.

_Cute._

**"Are you sure you're okay?"** i asked once again.

He shake his head and look straight into my eyes as he heave a deep sigh. **"I feel so tired, mentally and physically."**

His breath is so minty. I hug him from the side and patted his back softly.

 **"You can tell me anything hyung. I'm here to listen."** i whispered soflty in his ears. I wanted him to know that he do not have to worry about anything else. He is the best in all of his ways. Atleast in my eyes.

I heard him sighed. **"I'll tell you about it but can we talk about it somewhere else?"**

I smiled at him. **"Anywhere is fine with me."**

**"Do you want to come in our dorm?"**

**"What?"**

**"What?"**

We both laugh on what just happened as he handed me his hand to help me stand up. I gladly took it as we walk together hands intertwined with each other.

I can't help but to smile, what's with this feeling? This is not my first time holding hands with other guys, i always do this with my friends but this is the first time i felt this way.

I look up to him only to meet his cute dimple. I pointed my fingers towards it and softly poke his dimple.

 **"You like it?"** he asked and lightly squeeze my hands.

I nodded and smiled widely. **"Its so cute."**

 **"But you're cuter."** I hit his arms lightly, this is so embarrassing.

Unknowingly we arrived at their dorm. He opened the door for me and motioned me to go first. I smiled at him and entered the dorm.

Its quite untidy but the atmosphere is very calming.

 **"Sorry if its kind of messy, the hyungs and i are too lazy to clean up. Only jihoon cleans the whole dorm because he can't stand it being dirty."** he explained while placing his shoes at the shoe rack.

I suddenly remember something. **"Wait, did we just skip classes?"**

He laugh upon my question. **"You only realized that now?"**

 **"Hey, you're such a bad influence!"** i half yelled at him. He just laugh with his dimples showing off.

**"Mashi, im going upstairs to put my bag on my room. You can wait he---"**

**"Can i come along?"** i blurted, even i is surprised upon my statement. His eyes grew bigger but it didn't last long until he flash a mischievous smile.

**"I- just-- just don't mind what i sa--"**

**"Nah, its fine. Lets go upstairs."** he cut me off and started walking upstairs.

I followed him while looking around their dorm. There are few portraits hanged on the wall, its a group photo of them with some unfamiliar faces im certain i haven't seen before or atleast in the university.

 **"This is my room."** He explained, he also showed me the others room before we finally entered his own.

His room is not that clean but not too messy unlike haruto's side in our shared room with Asahi.

I lay down on his bed as i watch him settle his things. **"This room is big, you use this alone?"**

 **"I** ** _use_** **to share this room with** ** _someone_** **."** He lay down beside me and close his eyes.

I shifted my gaze on him and smiled unknowingly. **"With whom?"**

He didn't opened his eyes but i saw his smile disappears upon my question. **"Its not important anymore mashi, lets not talk about it."**

I nodded even if he can't see me. I can't help but to stare at him. Long lashes, dimples, pointed nose, plump red lips, perfect shaped eyebrows, black hair that suits his attractive koala-like visual. He's so perfect. **"Just take a picture, it will last forever mashi."**

He blurted that made my eyes widen in surprise, i look at the other way and turned my back on him due to embarrassment as i heard his angelic laugh. I froze when his arms wrapped around my waist, back hugging me.

I started to feel heat on my cheeks. Calm your heart mashiho! This is nothing, he just feels down and gloomy, he probably needs a hug. Calm down. Calm down. Breath in, breath out.

 **"J-junkyu aren't we supposed to talk about your problem?"** i ask, trying to stay calm and forcing out the last braincell i had before i finally go crazy.

He sighed and i can feel his hot breath on my neck. Eye-- asdfghjkl what assjsjsjs somebody help! I closed my eyes and breaths. I need air, i need more air.

**"Its about dad mashi, the thing is...."**

I turned to face him. We are literally just a few inches away with each others faces. We might swap faces at this point. He started to tell what happened when he got home to their house, and i atleast tried to focus because his lips and sweet breath is distracting my sanity.

We sat down at the bed upon his last statement as he run his fingers through his hair due to frustration. I pulled him for a tight hug and patted his back as i draw circles on it softly.

 **"All you need to do is believe in yourself junkyu. You have the talent and all. Our body can do almost anything or everything, it is our minds that we need to train. Have a good mindset and motivation because sometimes our own mind hold us back to do things we can actually do in the first place. There are a lot of people who loves and support you. You don't have to worry about anything else."** he nodded like a child upon my advices and leaned in for a tighter hug.

 **"And you have me hyung, I'm here for y** **ou. Always."** i added, he got off from the hug and pinch my cheeks lightly.

 **"Thank you mashi, i can't imagine what might happen to me if you didn't came to rescue nd comfort me."** he muttered as i flash a comforting smile and caress the back of his hand.

He explained what happened to him and his dad, from the moment he stepped out of the bus until his dad punch him on the face. He did not explain the reason why he wanted to win against me and represent the school but he told me that he's desperate to win, to which i understand despite not knowing the reason why.

 **"But why do you want to represent the university? I mean except the fact that it was your dream."** i stated. He look at me and smiled. It didn't look genuine but he manage to atleast show one to feign strength.

He sighed before answering. **"I had a deal with my dad. If i didn't win i'll follow his plans, if i win i'll do whatever i want."**

 **"What exactly is his plan?"** i ask and rested my chin on his shoulder.

 **"That's a secret for now mashi."** he teased and gestured a "No-no" infront of my face. I hit his chest lightly as we both laugh upon each others immature action.

This means that the dean really intended to set us up in a competition together. But why did he told me that i am only prcaticing with junkyu hyung when in fact we are competing with each other? I can actually give way, this is also my dream but i didn't know what gotten into me for suddenly realizing that i can actually give up the competition for him. Goodness, i think im crazy. That sounds so romantic but cringe.

The fast few days, i have been really confused with my feelings. I haven't felt this way before. Never.

 **"But seriously mashi thanks for comforting me. It helps a lot."** he muttered and smiled sweetly at me.

 **"Anything for you hyung."** i replied shyly with a smile. Then there goes my heart beating extra fast like crazy. Whats wrong with you mashiho?

He suddenly held my hand and look straight into my eyes. **"You are too kind and pure mashiho, i feel guilty for being competitive with you."**

I squeeze his hand lightly and smile. **"Nah, i understand why. You don't have to worry about it hyung. We can do it."**

 **"I don't want to think about the conpetition anymore. I just wanted to play fair, give my best shot, and let whoever is deserving win and get the spot. I want to do my best and perform with no regrets."** he confessed. That's my ma-- my friend.

 **"That's the spirit hyung, lets do our best!"** i replied and smile widely at him.

 **"But i really want to win."** he added and pout his cute lips. I laugh at his cuteness and hit his thighs lightly. He look up to me and smiled.

 **"I know hyung, i know."** i replied.

Should i talk to the dean and tell him i know what he did and that i don't want to compete with Junkyu hyung?

 **"Mashiho."** i snap out of my thoughts when junkyu hyung called me. His face is so close to mine and im running out of breath once again.

 **"Y-yes?"** i replied, nervousness evident on my voice. Why am i stuttering?

 **"Thank you."** he whispered softly. He started to lean closer to me as i froze in my position. What is he doing? Can he stop giving me heart attacks?

**"You're welcome hyu---"**

I suddenly felt his soft lips on mine. I automatically closed my eyes as i felt his hands on my waist pulling me closer to his body.

It started off with a soft and passionate kiss until i wrap my hands on his neck. Kissing back with the same intensity as his kisses grew more passionate.

I felt my back hit the soft bed as he push me lightly to lay down. Still, with his lips on mine and his half body on top of me.

**"HEY JUNKYU BIJJ YOU SKIP CLASSES SO YEAH IM HOME------ OHMYGOODNESS! HOLY SHEEZ!"**

As if on cue i immediately pushed junkyu with all my strength that made him land on the cold floor as the door slammed open. Too late _he_ already saw us.

We're doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note :  
> Hello everyoneeee! I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry for not putting a warning above for the kissing part, i wanted to make it as a surprise. If you feel uncomfortable please pardon my manners but that is included in the story plot, feel free to exit if you feel like you don't want to read this story anymore because of the kissing part. I'll understand.
> 
> Word check : 2598
> 
> Ps. I just graduated from Senior High School with Academic Excellence Award asdfghjkl. To all my biases this is all for you!❤


	12. Going Crazy

➷ **Third Person**

Mashiho rolled over to his own bed for the fifth time with his pillows covering his red face.

 _What just happened?! What just happened?!_ He mentally shouted in his thoughts.

 **"What exactly happened to him?"** kotaro ask worriedly. Haruto look up to his hyung and shrug his shoulder, he has no idea at all.

 **"He came home running like crazy earlier with flush red face while jaehyuk and i are playing game console at the living room."** asahi explained. Yoshinori ruffles his hair due to frustration, thinking what really happened to his friend.

 **"Yah, Takata Mashiho!"** keita half yelled to the small guy and pulled the pillows covering the latter's face. Mashiho fought back but failed since keita and mahiro joined forces to remove the pillow on his face.

 **"Leave me alone okay? I i-im fine!"** the latter replied stuttering still red faced.

They look at one another with suspicion.

 **"I'm certain something happened to you."** mahiro commented crossing his arms over his chest.

 **"Don't try to lie hyung, just tell us what happened!"** haruto added.

Yoshinori and kotaro look at each other, as if sending some message that only the two of them understand.

 **"Okay fine, thats it. If mashi didn't want to talk about it then let him be for now. Lets all give him some privacy."** kotaro started off.

Mashiho only look down at his fingers, fidgeting. He is feeling guilty because he knows that they are worried about him but he can't afford to tell them what just happened. He was too flustered and embarrass to talk about it.

 **"Hey mashi, if you're ready to talk we are here for you okay? Don't hesitate to tell to us."** yoshinori added, softly patting the smaller guy's head.

Mashiho nodded and muttered a simple thanks before the guys left the room.

He sighed when everyone disappeared on his sight. He lazily lay down on his bed as he stares at the ceiling.

 **"Now, i have to think of some ways to avoid Kim Junkyu and his friends."** he whispered to himself.

Meanwhile at the older's dormitory.

 **"Care to explain Kim Junkyu?"** jihoon furrowed his eyebrows as he stare directly at his friend.

Mashiho run away after jihoon witnessed what happened between junkyu and him. He muttered a nervous _"I have to go"_ and run away leaving a flustered junkyu behind.

 **"Babe, stop making him nervous."** seunghun whispered to his raging boyfriend and held the smaller guy's waist.

Hyunsuk awkwardly laugh and look at byounggon as if asking him to break the ice. Everyone is gathered at the living room, all eyes on junkyu.

 **"Yah, seriously. Everyone needs to calm down, its just a kiss."** byounggon started off, earning a light smack on his head from hyunsuk.

 **"Okay okay. First, tell us what happened junkyu."** seunghun started. Junkyu heave a sigh and look at him.

He started to explain what happened, starting from mashiho delivering a cup of tiramisu in the practice room up to him inviting the younger at their dormitory until him thanking the younger for his comforting words and gestures.

 **"But why did you kiss him hyung?"** yedam carefully ask with doyoung clinging unto him.

Junkyu sighed. **"Call me a jerk or what, but honestly i didn't know why i did that."**

Jihoon who's raging a while ago nodded as if he finally understand what the younger feels.

 **"It feels so right to kiss him."** he added.

Their lips slowly curve into a smile upon junkyu's statement.

A moment of silence filled the dormitory's living room but it didn't last long when everyone jump out on their seats and started to scream like crazy as they playfully hit junkyu with throw pillows followed by countless teasing.

 **"THAT'S THE SPIRIT KIM JUNKYU!"**  
**"EEEY THAT'S CRINGE!"**  
**"WHIPPED"**  
**"I SEE MASHIHO IS YOUR STYLE"**  
**"YOU'RE THE MAN HYUNG!"**

 **"Ah seriously."** junkyu muttered as he run his fingers through his hair due to embarrassment.

Everyone laugh at the sight of junkyu being shy and flustered upon the teasing.

 **"I didn't know you were fast junkyu."** byounggon commented and the others burst out laughing.

 **"** **You're a legend hyung."** doyoung conmented while laughing beside yedam.

 **"Stop teasing me, i feel so humiliated right now."** junkyu stated, jihoon laugh it off and playfully hit junkyu with a pillow.

Junkyu fought back that made everyone join the pillow fight. Byounggon chasing the running seunghun with a pillow in hand, and doyoung joining jihoon, hyunsuk, and junkyu. Yedam shake his head as he stood up getting ready to go upstairs.

 **"Seems like im the only normal person here."** yedam muttered.

Yedam stop in his track as he felt something that hit his head. He look where the pillow came from and met doyoung's eyes who's smiling awkwardly at him as he wave a peace sign.

He playfully glared at him as he pick up the pillow on the floor. **"H-hyung it was an accident. Don't hit me."**

 **"Theres no such thing like accident Kim Doyoung, you're dead now."** yedam stated and run after the screaming doyoung who tries his best not to get hit by yedam's throw pillow.

Little did they know that jeongwoo, yeongue, junghwan, and yoonbin just arrived at the scene and are peeking at the door. They look at their hyungs weirdly, wondering what on earth is happening with them.

They choose to shrug it off, jaehyuk, dohwan, and inhong is probably waiting for them at their dormitory. Plus their hyungs literally look like a mess. Pillows scattered at the floor, yedam chasing doyoung, seunghun and byounggon playfully wrestling each other with pillow in hands, jihoon and hyunsuk joining forces to beat junkyu using the scattered pillows.

The next morning junkyu immediately go to his first class with yoonbin.

 **"What a miracle. You're not late today."** yoonbin commented as he sat down beside the sleepy junkyu.

 **"I didn't get to sleep last night and i don't know why"** junkyu explained at which the other laugh as he handed him a banana milk.

 **"Thanks."** junkyu muttered.

 **"Nah, someone ask me to gave it to you."** yoonbin answered that made junkyu look at him surprised.

**"W-who?"**

**"Oh, its ma---"**

**"mashiho?"**

Yoonbin laugh at his friend's wild guess. **"Its mahiro dude, mahiro."**

Junkyu mouthed an "Oh" as he nodded and sip on the banana milk. He don't know why he feels a glint of disappointment deep inside him.

 **"He told me its a thank you gesture for helping him at the PE Class last week."** yoonbin explained, junkyu just nodded still deep in his own thoughts. He saw mashiho earlier this morning, he called his name a lot of times but when mashiho look at his way, the latter immediately runaway as if he saw a ghost.

And junkyu wonders why. _Mashiho is avoiding me, thats for sure._ Junkyu thought.

 **"Perhaps are you expecting mashiho to gave such thing to you?"** yoonbin teased.

Junkyu's eyes widened upon the statement. **"Yah, its not like that!"**

 **"Are you guys dating?"** junkyu look at yoonbin in disbelief upon the question.

 **"Are we dating?"** he shot back.

Yoonbin grin at his friend's defense. **"Just answer properly, mashiho enthusiast."**

**"Shut up, yeongue enthusiast."**

**"Yah Kim Junkyu---"**

**"Settle down everyone. Class is about to start, better shut your mouths to avoid pollution."** the professor suddenly announced and made his way infront of the class.

Junkyu stick his tongue out to tease yoonbin, and yoonbin playfully folded his fist into a ball as if he is about to punch junkyu at which the latter laugh and make faces to the other.

Mashiho on the other side is carefully walking slow at the hallway looking back and fort around him. Praying to the heavens not to bump into junkyu again or anyone from junkyu's circle of friends.

He sighed in relief when no one is at the locker room.

 **"This is a good sign, i better not see anyone of them. Let me live a peaceful life."** he muttered to himself as he entered the code to unlock his locker.

He still have 4 classes to attend, he atleast manage to finish one subject without bumping or crossing paths with them except in the morning when he got out of their dormitory. Mashiho prayed that it would last for a day or maybe for a week. He doesn't have enough confidence to face them, especially _him_.

 **"Relax mashi, relax. Think positive, you won't see them. Its a big university after all."** mashiho stated to console himself while peacefully making his way out.

Thats what he thought, but his imagination burst when he saw a familiar figure at the end of the alley. Mashiho look at the other way, pretending as if he didn't see anyone.

**"Mashi hyung!"**

Oh please doyoung asdfghjl not now.

 **"Mashiho hyung!"** the younger shouted again. He awkwardly look at his way.

 _He's running towards me, he would probably ask about what happened between junkyu and me._ _What to do? What to do?_

Mashiho is trap in his own turmoil. Doyoung is running towards his direction smiling widely like his usual self.

There is only one thing that came into his mind when doyoung is just a few meters away from him.

 _RUN._ And he did, mashiho run fast as if his life depends on it leaving a confused doyoung behind. He run until he unknowingly arrived at the garden at the back of the university. Mashiho leaned at the wall, catching his breath.

 **"Are you okay?"** he almost fell on the ground when a familiar voice startled him.

 **"B-byounggon hyung!"** he shouted in panic, hyunsuk and byounggon are startled upon mashiho's sudden action.

 **"Oh my i have to go!"** he shouted and walk faster than his usual capacity. He's too tired to run again.

Mashiho feels really miserable inside, he knows that he can't avoid them. He will surely bump into them.

He pulled his hair roughly due to frustration. _Why am i so affected about the kiss? Junkyu probably didn't mind about it at all._ Mashiho thought to himself.

 **"I'm going crazy."** he whispered.

Junkyu on the other side just finish his first class. He walk freely at the ground with haruto and jeongwoo tagging along behind him. He keeps looking around, hoping to atleast get a glimpse of mashiho. He haven't seen mashiho at the university premises.

 _Why is_ _he trying to avoid me?_ Junkyu thought.

 **"Woo, haru, i should go now. I better practice for the competition."** junkyu explained. The two just nodded and wave goodbye at their hyung reminding him to take care and not to push himself too much on practicing.

Junkyu silently open the practice room door, smiling upon the sight of the grand piano in the center of the room.

He smiled when a flashback appeared right infront of his eyes as he sat down infront of the piano.

_"Love Catastrophe, i like that piece, would you play it for me?"_

_"Why would i?" the other teased that made junkyu pout like a kid._

_The angelic laughter of the other filled the practice room. Junkyu smiled upon seeing his bright smile._

_"You know what?" junkyu started off._

_"What now?" the latter replied playfully._

_"Your smile is the brightest star in the constellation of my universe."_ _he muttered._

_'I must be out of my mind, where did i get the confidence to say that?' junkyu thought._

_A moment of silence filled the room until the latter continously hit his chest with blushing cheeks._

_"Thats so cringe, stop saying things like that---"_

_Junkyu didn't let him finish his words and immediately peck the latter's soft and thin lips._

_The latter is still in shock and unknowingly touch his lips, he screamed and buried his face on his palm upon realizing what just happened. Junkyu burst out in laughing at his cuteness._

_If this ain't the most adorable sight in the world then what. He thought._

_He felt a light continous pinch on his cheeks. It was the latter's way of taking revenge. Junkyu hates it when someone pinch his cheeks because it actually hurts, but he doesn't mind now. As long as its him._

_"I love you so much." Junkyu whispered directly looking at his eyes._

_He smiled and gently held junkyu's hand. "I know, and i do too. I love you more Kim Junkyu."_

That was 3 years ago. What a bitter-sweet memory.

Junkyu closed his eyes and started tapping the piano keys that reminds him of _everything_.

' _Waiting for Spring'_

(Note : Hello there, heres the link https://youtu.be/_U3e7-yzg5I feel free to listen to it and just imagine that junkyu is the one who's playing. Ps. I do not own any of the video.)

_Waiting for spring is just like waiting for you to comeback. Cherry blossoms fall and run out of fragrance, yet im still here, waiting._

_But why did it felf like i am the only one who remembers everything? You carry on with your dreams and plans for the future, sadly i am not part of it._

_I still want you, i still care, and misses you so much. And i keep wondering why i still do when infact im not supposed to._

Junkyu snap out of his thoughts when the door slowly hung open engulfing the person who's been messing up and hovering with his mind lately.

_"_ **_Mashiho_ ** _"_


	13. Cuddle

➷ **Kim Junkyu**

 **"Mashiho"** i whispered under my breath but enough for him to comprehend.

He look at me surprised and suddenly let go of the door. Running away, again? Really mashiho?

I stood up to catch up with him, i pulled him closer to me as much as i can. **"Why do you keep avoiding me?"**

He look down trying to avoid my gaze and trying to free himself from my grip. **"W-what are you talking about? I-im not avoiding you, i-i was j-just busy."**

**"Yeah right, you're busy."**

**"Yeah."**

**"Busy avoiding me."**

**"Right-- what?! No! Ofcourse not!"**

I sighed and force a hesitant laugh.

 **"Just tell me why mashi, why are you avoiding me?"** i ask again, hoping to get answers. I'm too confuse right now, my heart is about to burst. I really need to clear my mind and confirm my feelings. This is driving me crazy.

**"I- i don't know junkyu. Stop asking me---"**

**"Tell me, is this about the k** **iss?"**

He look up to me and immediately avoided my gaze. **"Junkyu thats n----"**

 **"Damn it mashiho. Just tell me the truth."** i blurted out impatiently.

Mashiho look at me in disbelief. **"What if yes? What if it's about the kiss? So what now?"**

I sighed upon his question.

 **"You didn't even look like you care about it!"** he yelled at me, different emotions evident in his eyes. But i can't seem to understand a thing about it.

 **"I do mashiho, i didn't even get to sleep properly because of it. I'm so worried, nervous, scared that maybe you'll runaway and avoid me because of it, in which you actually did."** i explained calmly, opposite of my heart beating faster than usual.

 **"What's your point then?"** he muttered.

**"Look mashi i---"**

**"Quit playing games with me junkyu, its not funny."**

**"What? Mashiho im serious."**

**"I'm also serious Kim Junkyu** **, stop** **playing with my heart. I don't want to get hurt."**

**"Do you think this is easy for me?** **Mashiho if you felt uncomfortable about the kiss then im sorry, slap me or what but please stop avoiding me."**

**"Fine, then stop confusing my heart and taking my breath away."**

**"What?"**

He burst out laughing and even hit the wall beside him due to extreme happiness. He pointed at my confused face as if it is the most ridiculous thing on earth.

He pause for a while and wipe the tear in his eyes.

 **"Happy April Fools junkyu, you're so funny. You should have seen your face."** he hardly said due to laughters in between.

 **"Yah! Mashiho you scared me i thought you're serious."** i replied and sighed in relief.

**"Well, kind of."**

**"What?!"**

**"Kidding! HAHAHAHAHAHA."**

I shake my head in disbelief, seriously. I was taken aback when he suddenly hug me and rested his head on my chest.

 **"Well its true that i don't want to get hurt and that i tried to avoid you."** his words are muffled but enough for me to understand what he said.

 **"Why did you do that?"** i ask, caressing his head.

 **"I was too embarrassed to face you and your friends because of what happened.** **But i accidentally bump into jihoon just a few minutes ago, i was about to runaway from him when he immediately stop me and explained that you were spacing out and bothered about the kiss, he even told me that you're guilty about it. So i also felt guilty from running away and avoiding you. I realized that it already happened and that i can't do anything about it so why not just face it?"** he explained. A smile curve on my lips upon his explanation.

**"Mashiho im really sorry for suddenly kissing you yesterday. I know it was rude and inappropriate but please forgive me."**

**"Okay apology accepted."**

I tightened the hug and suddenly feel the need to kiss the crown of his head so i did. I know im confused and thorn with my feelings but whenever im with mashiho i feel like i wanted to open up and try again.

 **"Hyung"** mashiho called as he look up to me like a lost puppy.

I hummed in response, smiling at him.

 **"Do you want to skip practice and watch a movie with me?"** he offered. I smiled upon his cuteness.

 **"Where?"** i respond.

 **"Our dorm, my room."** he replied.

 **"Sounds good. Lets go?"** i said and held his small hands that perfectly fit unto mine.

I stood in awe while looking around their dorm. Its really tidy and very organized even from the smallest detail. **"Who organized all of this?"**

Mashiho smiled at me as he put his shoes on the shoe rack. **"I did, i got really bored last week so i decided to arrange and organized everything."**

I just nodded as i followed him at the staircase. Their dorm is smaller than ours but this place is really clean.

 **"This is mahiro and yoshinori hyung's shared room, as you can see there is only one queen-size bed because they also wanted to share, couple thing i guess. While keita and kotaro hyung shares this one, it has separate single bed, talking about personal space."** mashiho explained while showing me the rooms of the others.

 **"And lastly, this is my room. I share this room with asahi and haruto, this is like the master bedroom."** he added while opening the door. It really is the master bedroom, way bigger than the two previous rooms. There are three queen-size beds inside.

 **"This one is asahi's bed, that one in the middle is haruto's while the last one beside the window is mine obviously."** he gestured while smiling. I just nodded and look around their room. There are a couple of paintings and canvas of sakura flowers and things related to japanese culture. This reminds me of something i don't want to remember.

I sat down on mashiho's bed as i watch him, settle his things down. **"But mashi, there is no television in here."**

 **"Who said that humans can't watch movies on laptops?"** he replied, i just mouthed an "Oh" and lazily lay down on his bed. He sat beside me while preparing the movie we are about to watch on his laptop.

" **Hyung, stop being lazy and get up. Lets start watching now."** he stated and pulled me to sit down.

 **"What are we watching mashi?"** i ask and rested my back at the headboard of his bed.

 **"Lights out"** he replied shortly as he handed me a pack of sourcream flavored lays, my eyes widened. Isn't that a thriller slash suspense slash horror movie?

**"Yah, mashi i can't---"**

**"Ssshhh! No excuses. Thats what i want to watch, take it or leave it."** he replied. I look at him in disbelief and muttered a half-hearted "fine".

He laugh and held my cheeks, squeezing it lightly. **"Stop sulking hyung"**

I smiled at him and nodded as i opened the chips. The movie started off with an intense vibe, i can't keep my eyes off at the monitor even if its really scaring the sheez out of me.

 **"Junkyu aren't you holding on too tight on my shirt?"** mashiho whispered with a small laughter.

 **"Yah, this is so scary, i don't want to watch this anymore mashiiiiiiii"** i complained, he just laugh at me and held my head to rest on his chest.

 **"Stop complaining, this is an interesting one."** he replied, all eyes on the movie. I just sighed and nodded still resting my head on his chest.

I got startled numerous times, it has a lot of suspense part. **"Mashi, i can't watch this anymore i---"**

My words are cut off when he shove a handful lays on my mouth, making me grumble my words followed by a hilarious laugh from mashiho.

Seriously this guy-----

 **"Hey, goodness are you okay? Here, here, drink some water."** he worriedly said and patted my back lightly. I accepted the water and slowly swallow the chips as i playfully hit his arms.

 **"You're so mean mashi."** i stated and  playfully glared at him, he just burst out in laughing and hit my thighs due to extreme laughs.

              ➷ **Takata Mashiho**

I laugh at his adorable action, so this movie got him really scared huh? _Cute._

We continued watching, we are in the part where in rebecca, her boyfriend, and her brother decided to stay at her mom's house.

 **"Mashi, this scene is going to be scary again. I'm not watching it."** junkyu whispered in my ears, i look down on him as he is covering his face using both of his palms like 7 a year old kid who's afraid of the dark.

I burst out in laughing at his cuteness, he's literally a big baby yet afraid of a thriller movie.

**"Stop laughing mashiho, you're humiliating me."**

**"What? I'm not doing anything, you're just being ridiculous---"**

**"I want to cuddle with you"** he blurted out that made my eyes widen.

**"Y-you w-what?"**

**"I said i want to cuddle."** he stated full of determination.

**"Hey, are you kidding me why---"**

He didn't let me finish my words and immediately pulled me for a hug, literally cuddling with me.

We are watching a thriller movie but why did the atmosphere became intense in a different manner? I can't seem to breath properly.

 **"Mashi, are you okay? You're literally not moving"** junkyu whispered, i can feel his hot breath on my neck literally sending shivers down my spine.

I took a deep breath before answering. Calm down mashiho, he might notice that you're too affected.

 **"I'm perfectly fine, don't mind me hyung."** i replied.

I didn't know what gotten into me but i suddenly felt comfortable in his arms. Its very warm and calming. A smiled automatically curve in my lips when i felt junkyu tightened the hug and pulled me closer to his body.

Stop doing that, you don't know how fast my heart beats when you do that.  
We continued watching the movie, its finally the climax part but i wonder why junkyu isn't responding anymore or screaming due to being afraid.

I shifted my gaze on him only to meet a peacefully sleeping koala who's hugging me tightly yet comfortably. I let a small laugh upon seeing how cute he is, sleeping like a giant baby.

I caress his cheeks and brush my fingers through his hair. He's really handsome, i didn't remember doing anything good to deserve this beautiful sight.

I just keep staring at him and appreciating his ethereal beauty when my eyes started to feel heavy but i didn't bother to fight back.

                ➷ **Third Person**

While the two are peacefully sleeping and cuddling at mashiho's bed, the japanese guys arrived at their dorm without knowing anything with jeongwoo tagging along with them.

They have been looking for mashiho awhile ago but keita predicted that maybe mashiho already went home.

 **"Hey haru, get some orange juice for jeongwoo."** kotaro commanded as jeongwoo sat down at the couch.

Jeongwoo came with them since haruto is his partner for a science experiment, they already finished the experiment and now they are down to the next step which is coming up with one conclusion and writing it down as a report they need to present in class tomorrow. The older guys suggested that they should just make it at their dorm and let haruto walk jeongwoo home when they're done.

 **"Okay okay, i'll make snacks for the two of us."** haruto replied.

 **"But its already 6pm, should we just have an early dinner?"** mahiro suggested.

 **"Right, but wheres mashiho?"** asahi ask.

 **"His shoes is already at the shoe rack so maybe he's already upstairs doing some school work."** yoshinori concluded at which the other guys agree.

As for jeongwoo, he is wondering if it is just him or there is really a familiar pair of shoes in the japanese guy's shoe rack but he don't exactly remember where he see it before.

 **"Hyung im going upstairs."** keita stated while the others are busy on their own.

 **"Same here, i'll just settle my things and go down again to help cooking food for dinner."** asahi added.

 **"Asahi hyung, can you bring jeongwoo with you so that he can leave the things we need for our report in my bed? Its kind of heavy."** haruto shouted from the kitchen.

Asahi agreed and shouted back an "Alright" before inviting jeongwoo to come with him upstairs. Jeongwoo look around the dorm while following his hyung.

 **"So hyung, you share room with haru?"** he younger ask.

Asahi look at him and smiled. **"Yeah, actually the three of us shared the room. Haruto, mashiho, and i."**

Jeongwoo just nodded and thought that maybe they share because its a master bedroom.

Asahi opened the door and his eyes widened at the sight.

 **"Whats wrong hyung? Is there something wrong--- OHMYGOSHDFGHJKL"** asahi didn't let jeongwoo finish his words because he predicted that the younger will panic, but asahi is quick witted, he immediately cover jeongwoo's mouth before he interrupt the sleeping love birds.

 **"Hey, what's happening here?"** keita who just came out on his shared room with kotaro butt in and duck his head inside the room to see why jeongwoo reacted that way.

His eyes widened and let out a gasp. **"IM CALLING BANG YEDAM, HE BETTER KNOW THIS!"**

 **"No wonder the pair of shoes i saw at your shoe rack awhile ago look so familiar, it was junkyu hyung's"** jeongwoo muttered upon realization.

 **"Hey, whats happening up there?"** mahiro shouted.

 **"Look for yourself!"** keita shouted back as a reply.

Hurried footsteps can be heard since the others are also curious so they all went upstairs just to witness junkyu and their smol friend mashiho peacefully cuddling together in mashiho's bed, with a laptop left open infront of the the two sleeping guys.

 **"Should we wake them up?"** haruto mumbled.

 **"Or should we take a picture of them?"** jeongwoo added.

"Thats a very----"

**"Very?"**

**"Very brilliant idea!"** yoshinori half yelled beaming in excitement.

Kotaro facepalmed at the situation, he expected yoshinori to stop them.

 **"Hey, be quiet guys, you might wake them up."** mahiro reminded the guys who are approaching the two, they silently took pictures of them for some important purposes.

Meanwhile at the dormitory 3 blocks away from them.

 **"Guys don't worry about junkyu hyung anymore, he's safe."** yedam stated as he entered the kitchen where all of his friends are gathered for dinner.

 **"What do you mean?"** hyunsuk questioned.

Yedam opened his chat conversation with keita and opened the photo that the older sent a few seconds ago. He lift his phone for all of them to see.

 **"Keita hyung sent me this, but for clearer sight, check your phones and open our group chat with jeongwoo and the guys at the next door.  He also sent a picture of this one, but from a different angle."** yedam explained. His friends did what he instructed.

 **"Woah, Kim Junkyu is a legit legend of the century."** jihoon commented.

They are all surprised to see the photo of junkyu and mashiho cuddling in one bed. Looking like a romantic couple.

 **"Then i guess our junkyu, is not sleeping here tonight."** byounggon added.

 **"You sounded like a proud mom."** seunghun commented and they all laugh at his remark.

 **"Hyung what's wrong?"** they stop laughing when doyoung ask yedam worriedly. Yedam looks very out of it.

He drifted his eyes on doyoung and gave a small smile before answering. **"** **I'm just wondering.** **Do you guys think that there is something going on between them? Does junkyu hyung likes mashiho in a romantic way?"**

 **"And what about it yedammie? What if junkyu do?"** hyunsuk remark.

 **"Its not like he is not allowed to like Mashi."** jihoon added, hesitation evident in his voice.

Byounggon, seunghun, and doyoung, look at each other. As if on cue, one thing came up on their minds. Yedam furrowed his eyebrows towards the three.

The three shared an unexplainable look upon realization of what yedam is trying to say. They finally realized what is he talking about.

 **"Yedammie is right, don't you think we should do something?"** seunghun ask darting his eyes on byounggon as if waiting for an answer.

Byounggon run his fingers through his hair thinking of a solution.

 **"Hey, seriously we don't understand what you guys are referring to."** jihoon stated, hyunsuk share the same sentiment. They both didn't understand what is happening. The guys didn't budge to explain it to them.

Doyoung broke the silence. **"I have an idea."**

They all look at him, the four hoping for a good solution while the two still left confused.

**_"Art museum, remember?"_ **


	14. Memory

➷ **Third Person**

 **"Kim Doyoung you are indeed a genius!"** yedam beamed in excitement and hug doyoung from the side, the latter just replied with a small laugh.

 **"But seriously, how did you convince the dean to visit this museum above all museums in Seoul?"** byounggon questioned as he rested his arms on doyoung's shoulder.

 **"He didn't completely convince the dean hyung, he just suggested with a few encouraging words. We are supposed to visit a music museum but doyoung didn't stop pestering him so in the end, the dean agreed and its not a bad idea afterall."** jihoon explained.

They finally know what is happening, yedam explained everything to the two of them last night.

 **"Plus this museum visit have been cancelled for like three times, its a good thing that we came to visit it now."** hyunsuk added.

 **"** **It is also in timing with our plan, we came here with double purpose but wait doyoung are you sure that this is where** _**he**_ **donate** ** _his_** **artwork?"** seunghun ask for the fifth time.

 **"Ah seriously hyung, will you stop? I told you im 101% sure about this shit."** doyoung replied half annoyed at his hyung for asking it multiple times.

 **"language kid, language"** byounggon reminded.

 **"Hey, can you guys wait for me and stop whispering with each other? You're hiding secrets from me, friends don't do that!"** junkyu complained, childishly stomping his feet.

 **"What secret are you talking about koala? Its you who hides a secret. How dare you not tell us that you're sleeping with mashi? Snake!"** jihoon replied and playfully pointed a finger on him.

 **"And bold of you to assume that we are actually friends."** hyunsuk added to tease the latter. Junkyu keep sulking as they walk towards the entrance of the art museum.

On the other side, a bunch of guys just arrived at the museum, a bus rented by the unviersity set them off.

 **"Woah, its my first time visiting an Art Museum here in Korea."** haruto exclaimed full of enthusiasm, jeongwoo smiled at him in adoration.

 **"But anyway, so hows the movie mashi?"** keita started off, teasing the smaller guy.

 **"Shut up keita."** the latter replied, the other guys burst out in laughing as they continue teasing mashiho, shoving their phones to his face with a picture of him and junkyu cuddling each other while sleeping.

 **"I think junkyu had fun, watching the movie."** yoonbin added that made mashiho all flustered.

 **"Don't worry, i think mashiho also had a lot of fun watching the movie with him."** yoshinori teased and lightly push mashiho.

 **"Ah, seriously, i should have known."** mashiho replied shaking his head as they entered the art museum.

There are 3 professor who came along with them to look over. The students gathered as the museum instructor explained each and every significant or deep meaning of paintings they happen to pass by. And even answers questions of curious students about different artworks.

Junkyu on the other side doesn't actually feel good about visiting this museum.

After 2 hours of strolling around the big ass museum with the instructor's endless lecture they finally let the students to roam around freely on their own. Junkyu is about to call mashiho to get along with him but his friends drag him with them. Mashiho just smiled and waved at him as he go with his friends.

 **"Mashiho? Mashiho are you listening?"** yoshinori called out that made him snap out of his thoughts.  
The other guys went with yoonbin and yeongue, only the four of them are left. Mashiho himself, yoshinori, haruto, and mahiro.

 **"Ah yes hyung?"** the latter replied.

" **You're spacing out mashiho."** yoshinori stated, laughing at the younger.

Mashiho just heave a deep sigh, to say that he is confused and bothered is an understatement.

 **"Something is really bothering and hovering my mind."** he muttered, making the three guys look at him.

 **"Is it really a something or a someone?"** haruto ask, raising his eyebrows to tease his hyung.

Yoshinori and mahiro look at each other, sending messages that only the two of them understands.

Mashiho didn't respond to haruto's teasing. Instead he just let out a weak smile.

**"Do you ever feel---"**

Haruto cut mashiho's words off. **"Like a plastic bag?"**

 **"Shut up kid, let mashiho talk or i'll kick you out."** mahiro threatened the younger who just makes faces as a reply.

**"As i was saying, do you ever feel like waking up one day having an undescribable feelings? To the point that even though you don't get to see that person every minute, his smile on your memories are enough** **to make your whole day complete. Do you ever feel like your heart beats faster than usual whenever you hear his name or whenever he is near. Direct contact isn't actually needed to make your heart beats faster. The feeling of being enthusiastic whenever you spend time with that perso----"**

**"Yeah, we get it mashiho, you love junkyu."** yoshinori interrupted, haruto and mahiro nodded in agreement.

 **"You sure are whipped mashi."** mahiro added.

 **"But why does it seems that you are not happy about it hyung?"** haruto ask.

 **"Do you guys think this thing is called 'love'? Am i inlove? Isn't that too fast? Its been only 4 months since we met and get to know each other."** mashiho replied in confusion.

The three beamed in excitement as they pushed mashiho and teased him.

 **"But i don't think he likes me or sees me the way i do to him."** the latter muttered that made the three stop.

 **"How can you say that?"** mahiro ask, patting his hyung.

 **"The polaroids in his room are enough proof that he belongs to someone, how can i be so stupid to assume?"** mashiho whispered, loud enough for the three to comprehend.

With that being said, mashiho walk away from his friends, the guys tried to follow him but yoshinori stopped them. He thinks mashiho needs an alone time to think.

Junkyu on the other side is being drag by his friends. They stop infront of a big painting.

He find himself lost staring at the painting.

**"Junkyu hyung?"**

**"Kim Junkyu."**

**"YAH KIM JUNKYU!"**

Junkyu blinked twice and look at his friends in surprised. **"Y-yes?"**

**"Are you okay?"** yedam ask worriedly.

Junkyu didn't answer and walk towards the painting, he smiled bitterly as he saw the carved name at the bottom.

**"Its an abstract painting of a sunset."** junkyu mumbled, the others nodded, realizing that it really is a sunset.

_**"Would you rather watch the sunset or watch the sunrise?"** _ _junkyu randomly ask at the other who seems too mesmerized at the view._

_**"The sunset ofcourse. You?"** _ _the latter answered looking at him._

**_"I prefer the sunrise."_ **

_He furrow his eyebrows on junkyu and smiled afterwards._ _**"The sunset is more mesmerizing and meaningful, it is as if saying how you did well throughout the day and that you manage to overcome it, it symbolizes that we can already let go."** _

**_"But the sunrise symbolizes a new beginning, no matter how you fail and fall down you can always start over and rewrite the chapters of your life that is filled with mistakes and hardships."_ ** _junkyu explains. The latter shakes his head._

**_"Nah, still the sunset is better."_ **

**_"Babe, you're wrong this time, its the sunrise that is better."_ **

**_"Sunset!"_ **

_**"Sunrise!"** _

**_"I told you its sunset!"_ **

**_"Nah, still sunrise."_ **

_**"Enough, opposite attracts okay?"** _ _and with that they share a laugh, as junkyu wrapped his arms around the latter, hugging him tightly._

_They spend their time staring and exchanging intimate and calming glances with each other, completely ignoring the sunset._

**"Its funny how he manage to make this painting colorful when that time we are literally on the dark side,** _ **tearing apart**_ **."** junkyu whispered, reminiscing the past.

The other guys exchange glances at each other, as if motioning one another to ask junkyu, they have been itching to ask him that question.

Jihoon sighed and clear his throat, getting the attention of junkyu who is blanky staring at the painting. Junkyu diverted his gaze to jihoon and his friends.

**"I know you're hiding something from me, spill."** junkyu stated and smiled at his shocked friends.

They motioned jihoon to speak up, jihoon rolled his eyes on them before he uttered a word. **"Do you perhaps like mashiho?"**

Junkyu look at them and to the painting. **"Maybe."**

**"What kind of answer is that? Answer by yes or no only."** hyunsuk commented.

Junkyu caressed the carved name at the bottom of the painting.

**"What if i do?"** he shot back, exchanging meaningful glances with his friends.

**"Then that's nice because i think mashiho lik---"**

**"What about** ** _Noa hyung_** **then** **?"** yedam blurted out that made everyone look at him in shock.

**"Yedam, what are you talking about?"** seunghun spat at him. Yedam just glance at junkyu seriously, not minding the older.

_'Whats wrong with him?'_ byounggon whisprered to hyunsuk.

Junkyu froze in his spot, hearing the name of the person who drastically changed his life. Its been 3 years since he last heared _his_ name.

**"Noa left."** is the only thing that escaped junkyu's mouth.

**"But you know he---"**

Doyoung cutted yedam's words. **"Yedam hyung stop it. Please."**

_**"He left, and he is never coming back. Noa is never coming back."** _


	15. 11:11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be reminded that this chapter contains flashback of both sides (Noa & Junkyu). Though Noa is not yet revealed in the story, im still putting his perspective from a third person's point of view, same goes with junkyu. It will be easier for everyone to comprehend. And i know that this is a Mashikyu au, but putting Noa & Junkyu's flashbacks doesnt make this story less of a mashikyu au. I hope everyone would understand. Thank you!❤

                     ➷ **Third Person**

**_"Who's the new guy everyone is talking about?"_ ** _junkyu ask curiously at his friends. Everyone he happen to pass by are talking about the transfer student._

_As a highschool student they do nothing but to enjoy and live their lives to the fullest. Junkyu and his friends are currently in their junior year._

**_"I heard_** _**he is an exchange student from tokyo and he enrolled in Arts and Design department."**_ _jihoon explains, being the social butterfly that he is, they jusy nodded. They still find it amazing how jihoon manage to catch up with the news._

_Junkyu felt like he wanted to meet the person and he didn't know why._

_A week after junkyu still didn't get the chance to meet the latter, he only saw him on his instagram account but he never saw him in person._

_Not until one day._

**_"Woah, thats a very beautiful canvas!"_ ** _junkyu exclaimed, looking directly at the small canvas far from being done, but still it is beautiful._

_Noa is really startled that someone appeared out of nowhere but he still manage to smile, he didn't want to appear rude._ _**"Oh, thanks. I'm glad you appreciate it."** _

**_"Your welcome, its really beautiful. How i wish i have that kind of talent."_ ** _junkyu commented making the other flutter._

_**"I can teach you if you have time or if you want to."**_ _noa offered, thats very unusual of him to say that_ _, but_ _the latter looks harmless so he just go with it._

**_"WOAH, REALLY?!"_ **

_Noa smiled on how the other reacted._ _**"Ofcourse."** _

_**"Thats cool!"** _ _the other replied, smiling widely at noa._

**_"Oh im sorry to appear rude. I'm Junkyu by the way, Kim Junkyu. 9th grade student from Performing Arts department."_ **

_**"No, its okay, i don't think you're rude don't worry. I'm Kazama Noa, from Arts and designs department. We actually share the same age."** _

**_"Oh so, you're also a 2000 liner? What month?"_ **

**_"I'm a march baby, you?"_ **

**_"I was born on september, you're a hyung then."_ **

_Noa became flustered upon hearing the other calling him 'hyung'_

**_"No, its okay. Its not much of a difference, you can just call me by my name. No need to add the 'hyung'"_ **

_The other beamed in excitement and smiled widely at him._ _**"Alright, Noa."** _

_That time junkyu thought that they will never bump into each other again, but a simple first meeting became countless. They get to know each other more, knowing each others hobbies, likes, dislikes, and some stories about each other's lives. To say that they have gotten very close with each other is an understatement._

_Junkyu discovered that they don't have much things in common. But it didn't matter at all. "_ _ Opposite Attracts _ _" as to what both of them always say whenever they find out about things that not both of them are fond of._

_Noa on the other side felt like everything about him changed when junkyu came into his life. He became a positive and cheerful person, but their friends or should noa say junkyu's friends say that he is only like that when he's with junkyu. Junkyu introduced noa to his friends even though they already knew him in the first place, noa is glad to be friends with someone like them. They're a bunch of good and talented people._

_Noa is not fond of a cliché acts teenagers at his age do. Puppy love or young love, as what older people say._ __He never imagined that a time would come in his life that he would break all his rules. A 5 hours phone call with a guy named Kim Junkyu is something that he never imagine he would._ _

_They both laugh whenever their friends ask what did they actually talk about in that 5 hours phone call. Noa find it really hilarious, their phone call is like a roller coaster shuttle that goes down with deep and serious chitchats that will later on turned to the most dumbest topics. Junkyu would sometimes say ridiculous things like on how amazing fishes are for sleeping with eyes wide open, how do elephants mate, or where did thunders came from. And noa actually get into it, going in the flow with the latter._ _Junkyu find it ridiculous how Noa made him believe about 11:11 wishes and redstrings of fate thingy. Indeed, love conquers all._

_Junkyu and Noa became bestfriends that soon developed into a special feelings, their friends manage to convince noa to live with them in one dorm and even shared rooms with junkyu. They became each others anchor. Junkyu supported noa all through out and vice versa._

_J_ _unkyu is not an admirer of lantern festivals but when he found out how noa love watching sky lanterns based on his paintings. He ask noa out to celebrate their 1 year of being bestfriends. What noa didn't know is that junkyu is nervous and 101% in anxiety, he actually planned to confess his feelings to Noa that night. Junkyu is trembling to utter the confession he have been practicing for the past weeks. His mind literally went black when Noa smiled at him and keep encouraging him to speak up and voice out his feelings._

_"_ **_I was the first one to confess, but he is the one who initiated our first kiss_ ** _." is what junkyu said when Noa's parents ask about how their romantic relationship started. Noa playfully hit junkyu's arms that time due to embarrassment._

_Noa brought junkyu along with him that time, they celebrate their first anniversary at Japan where Noa grew up and raised. Noa's parents already knew about their relationship, noa first introduced junkyu to them on a video call but it is their first time meeting junkyu in person. On the other side, junkyu first introduced Noa to his parents when they visited his grandmother's ancestral house on Incheon._

_**"Wait, holy--- Instax?"** _

_**"Why? You didn't li----"** _

_**"I LOVE IT!"** _ _noa beamed in excitement and hug junkyu tightly._

_It was his birthday. Junkyu decided to give Noa a instax camera. He knows how the latter dreams to be a painter and loves taking pictures, Junkyu remembered, one night while watching the stars together, Noa told him that he believes that pictures and paintings are representation of our hidden emotions that can't be explain through words. And that is the reason why he has this thing and burning passion for visual art. While junkyu explains how he loves music and playing piano to be specific._

_They're already in a relationship for 3 years._ _Their love blossoms and continue to grow stronger. That's what junkyu thought, until one day, Noa started to completely ignore junkyu._ _He understands Noa's eagerness to join and present an entry to the National Exhibit. It is one of the latter's biggest dreams._

_But junkyu doesn't understand why_ _Noa_ _doesn't go home that often, he didn't sleep on their shared room anymore, no calls, no chats, no texts, no late night converstions, no skate dates, and junkyu sometimes felt like he's getting used to it_.

_**"Babe, are you busy?"** _

**_"Yeah, lets talk later."_ **

_**"But ba---"** _

**_"Junkyu please leave im busy. Can't you see?"_ **

**_"B-but this is important. Please, i just need a minute."_ **

_**"Ugh, fine. What? Make it fast, i don't think its more important than my artwork. This is due next week junkyu, i have to finish this now."** _

**_"Its about my mom---"_ **

**_"If you're going to say how your mom_ ** _**fights with your dad to let you pursue music then im out. Lets talk later, or maybe next week until i fini---"** _

_**"You're so selfish."** _ _the latter stop on his track upon hearing junkyu's words._

**_"Pardon?"_ **

_Junkyu didn't budge and look away at the latter. He just want to leave this place. His emotions are conquering him, he might explode anytime._

**_"So you think im selfish just because i didn't have time to listen? Am i really the selfish one here Kim Junkyu?"_ ** _the other ask, tightly gripping at the paint brush._

_Junkyu look at him and divert his attention to the painting far from being done._

_**"Leave. I don't want to see you for now."** _ _the latter muttered, breaking the silence. Junkyu held back himself, tears attempting to escape from his eyes._

_He look directly at the other who's coldly staring at him._ _**"Fine."** _

**_"Junkyu where are you? A lot of people are already here. We can't start the ceremony without you. Did you manage to pick him up?"_ **

**_"H-hyung"_ ** _junkyu whispered, voice shaking, tears brimming in his eyes._

_**"Hey junkyu, what's happening?! Are you okay?!"** _ _he heard his brother shouted at the other line._

**_"Yeah, don't worry."_ ** _he whispered, ending the call._

_Tears escaping his eyes as he get inside the cab._

_**"Mom, im sorry, it seems like Noa is too busy to see you."** _ _junkyu whispered, tears rolling down on his cheeks._

_Days passed, still no Noa. 'He must be very busy with his painting. I just hope he's doing well.' junkyu thought._

_**"Condolences to your family Mr. Kim"** _ _junkyu heard one of the visitor stated. His father just nodded with a sad smile full of regrets._

_Flashbacks came into his head, the memories of the night where he found out his mom died, came through his mind._

__Junkyu suffered on his own, it is the hardest thing that ever happened to him. He lost the only woman in this world that understand every part of him, the only woman in this world that supported junkyu since day one, from his passion to pursue music and even the smallest decision he made for his own._ _

__His mom is the real reason why junkyu started taking interest on musical instruments specifically piano. His mom is kind of a known Pianist, his father is really against the idea of his mom being a musician, they even got in a big fight and arguement. In the end his father gave in, his mother promised that it will be the last piano competition that she will participate in. It was an International Competion that will be held in Tokyo, her mom insisted to go alone and promised to bring home the victory but contrary to what she said, junkyu's mom made it and won the competition but came home as a cold body,_ _ _his mom died in a plane accident._

_Indeed, it was her last. Junkyu's heart broke into a million pieces that night when he heard the bad news. Junkyu didn't believe its true, he is in-denial._

_**"No, n-no stop it, dad if you're joking then its not funny! She called me before she took her flight back here in Korea, stop saying she's gone when she's not! Please, p-please. Hyung, dad, its not true r-right?"** _

_**"J-junkyu"** _

_**"P-please tell me its not true."** _

_His brother burst out in crying and tightly hug junkyu who is breaking a part. He pushed his brother away and run out of their house, tears all over his face with a broken heart._

_'How dare you left me Mom. You lied, you said you'll bring home the victory but how come you came back as a cold body?' he whispered to himself as he sat down at the cold cement like a lost child crying his heart out._

_He took out his phone, hands shaking while dialing Noa's caller id. Tears all over his face and lips tremendously trembling yet no one is answering the call. He called multiple times until he got tired waiting for the other to answer. He was about to call the latter again when he heard his friends shouting his name, junkyu immediately got up and hug his friends tightly, crying, he cried his heart and eyes out infront of his friends._

_Midam and raesung tried their best to calm junkyu down, woong and jihoon on the other side said comforting words to junkyu._

_H_ _e calmed down a bit and ask where Noa is. Seunghun and byounggon look at each other before they motioned yedam to answer_ _while doyoung and hyunsuk tried their best to comfort junkyu by hugging him tightly and patting his head._

_Noa was actually at busan that time, he attended the seminar for the National Exhibit. It was junkyu's mother first night burial but Noa was not there, junkyu tried to understand and convince himself that 'Noa is chasing his dreams' thats why when he heard that Noa arrived in Seoul after 2 days of attending the seminar at busan he immediately visited him but the latter shoved him away, saying that he's busy and he needs to finish his painting in order to meet the deadline for the National Competiton._

_That night, his brother ask him to pick Noa up so that he'll be able to pay a visit to junkyu's mom burial, sadly Noa was too busy to do so._

_Junkyu desperately wish Noa was there, he really needs him. He closed his eyes when he saw the clock strikes 11:11 pm._

_❝ 11:11. Noa i still waste my wishes on you.❞_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so basically there is a Part 2 of this Flashback, i swear these flashbacks are important parts of the story, sooner you will understand the reason why, i promise. I hope you like it! Feel free to ask questions if you find other parts redundant and confusing.
> 
> Ps. I made it up like Midam, woong, and raesung are a few years older than them, so basically they already graduated at the university and carry on with their own lives that is why they are only included at the flashbacks and not in the present times. Later on, you will know where they are asdfghjkl i think i gave enough clues.


End file.
